Davina's Diary
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Sam and Dean got involved in another case concerning a burnt ghost. A girl died in a fire accident five years ago but was it really an accident as everyone thought it was including the girl's parents. Davina wanted justice more than revenge. The Winchester brothers are determined to solve the mystery and put her soul to rest. Their only clue is Davina's diary. Warning: Incest
1. Chapter 1: A New Case

**AN: This is my first supernatural story therefore it might not be as good as my other stories. This story is not about Sam and Dean. It's about a case they worked on in their hunting career. And this story has incestuous relationship, therefore if it's not your thing, please don't read it. You have been warned. I would really appreciate getting a few readers. And I am looking forward to comments, opinions through reviews or PMs. Okay, lets get started then... **

**Chapter 1: A New Case**

"Hey Dean, listen to this" Sam said to his brother Dean who was cleaning up his precious gun while sitting across from Sam at the small table. They were as usual staying in a cheap motel room. Sam and Dean were in Illinois currently. The Winchester brothers have recently finished a case here and they are looking for another case to work on. Dean was itching to hit the road since they finished off the vampire nest residing inside Illinois.

"In Springfield which is not that far away from here, a family bought a new house. They moved in the house only over a week ago and claimed to see a ghost in their house the first day they moved in. At first the family members thought that they were seeing things and ignored the drop of temperature, sudden movements in the rooms and rotten smell of a burnt dead body in the house. But eventually they couldn't ignore that anymore and just two days ago the ghost appeared right in front of them.

The mother of the family reported that the ghost seemed to be a young girl of sixteen or seventeen years of age. Her body was completely burned. Her daughter even saw the ghost burning in front of her eyes" informed Sam to Dean as he read the article off the internet

"Did this ghost attack the family and tried to kill them?" was the first thing Dean asked after hearing out Sam

"No, the family didn't report any attack or violence on them. But they were completely spooked out and moved out of the house immediately" said Sam while he looked up at other things regarding this ghost or this case.

"Okay, let's hit the road then" said Dean jumping up on his feet and being all energetic

"Hold on a minute" said Sam making Dean hover over him and look at the laptop screen himself

"The house the Grayson family bought, it was rebuilt five years ago. There is a police report saying that the house accidentally caught fire one night and burned down to the ground completely. A seventeen years old girl named Davina Stavros died in that fire" read Sam from the report

"Well this certainly explains why our ghost chick is completely burned" said Dean without feeling any sympathy for the girl or the ghost.

"There is more. Rumors have it that every family moved in that house after it was rebuilt, couldn't stay there for more than a month. But unlike The Grayson family, others didn't report any ghostly activities" said Sam and he glanced at Dean for his opinion

"Probably because other families thought that no one would believe them. Apparently no is believing the Grayson family" stated Dean the obvious fact. Most supernatural activities stay a secret that way. People are too scared to talk about it thinking that no one would believe them and moreover they will be mocked by the public. Therefore whenever someone comes across something supernatural they either keep it a secret or thinks themselves crazy and go to psychiatrists for help. If not like this, everyone living in this world would have known everything about ghosts, Demons, vampires, werewolves, shape shifters and other supernatural beings.

"Strangely though that the said ghost never seemed to hurt anyone" said Sam and it seemed a little weird to him. Most ghosts are violent and they enjoy killing

"Well yet. We should stop her before she starts taking lives" said Dean. He already began to pack their things around the room

"I have a feeling that there is more to this fire accident than what the police report is saying" said Sam even though he had no proof behind this theory

"Could be a murder" suggested Dean with nonchalant voice

"If it is a murder and I think it is, the question is why would anyone kill an young girl so brutally. Burning her alive along with the entire house. It's pretty gruesome" said Sam and he felt a terrifying shiver in his body. How could anyone be so cruel and heartless. More monstrous than an actual monster

"You and me both know that humans sometimes could do worst things imaginable Sam. Whatever it is, we will find out about it when we get there" said Dean encouragingly. Sam finally closed his laptop and stood up from his chair. He stretched a little to loosen his muscles. Sam has been working on the laptop for quite a while now and he needed to stretch before getting into the car for a long ride

"Lets go" Sam said to Dean when he was done relaxing his muscles. And both brothers walked out of the motel room gracefully. Shortly their journey towards Springfield will begin and the Winchester brothers will solve yet another mystery.


	2. Chapter 2: They Have No Clue

**Chapter 2: They Have No Clue**

Sam sighed out heavily through his nose. He was feeling exhausted. Not because he has been doing research for a long time but because so far he found nothing on Davina Stavros ghost case. Dean and him have been looking around everywhere for clues and asked people questions but so far they only found out what they already knew. And that wasn't very helpful for them. There was nothing else about the fire accident than the basic information such as when the fire approximately started, what are the damages, how many people died? In this case only one girl named Davina. Apparently everyone considered it an accident and the file was closed almost in no time. Sam sighed out again and that's when the door of the motel room opened and Dean walked inside with food and drinks.

"Hey, how is it going?" asked Dean as he placed the stuffs on the table

"Not good. So far all we know is that five years ago, the Stavros family lived here in Springfield. There were four members in that family. Mr and Mrs Stavros, and their children, David and Davina. Everyone who knew the family said that they were good people, friendly and social. The family was living a very normal life until the accident happened and the daughter died in the fire. The rest of the family members moved to someplace else to start a new life" Sam said to Dean what he gathered so far about this case. And it was really not that much

"Well I went to the school Davina attended and talked to the teachers about her. Davina wasn't a social butterfly unlike the rest of the family. She was introvert, barely spoke with anyone and had no close friends or friends in general" said Dean and he was sure that something was wrong with this Davina girl even when she was human. Perhaps she was supernatural from the beginning.

"Did you find anything about where she is buried?" asked Sam. That's the most important thing when it concerns ghosts

"The girl was buried in the local cemetery. She was cremated" informed Dean knowing Sam would get more stressed hearing that

"Then what is holding her in this world. The house?" wondered Sam more to himself than to Dean

"It's possible" replied Dean but then he thought about it for a moment and said "But the house was rebuilt after the fire. Means the house Davina lived in is already destroyed. There must be something else"

"Do you think Davina was possessed when she was alive or had something to do with witchcraft. I mean she did turn into a ghost after she died and the fire really seems to be an accident so far and not a murder" Sam asked for Dean's opinion who shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly

"I don't know man, anything is possible at this point. The only good thing is that the ghost isn't killing people, yet anyway" said Dean and he opened a beer bottle to enjoy a drink. It's been a long and tiring day like every other day

"But that doesn't mean we can let her stay in this world. We have to find a way to end Davina, for good" said Sam and Dean nodded his head lightly

"I know" said Dean however, lack of urgency about destroying this ghost was evident in Dean's demeanor

"Are you sure she didn't have any friends at all? That is not normal for a teenager girl" said Sam speaking Dean's mind about that

"I think we should talk to her family. May be they would be able to tell us more her" suggested Dean and Sam thought it was a good idea as well. Besides they didn't have tons of other options in this case. The more they are going to learn about Davina the faster they could figure out her reason to stay back after death

"According to some of the neighbors the Stavros family moved to California after the fire but no one knows for sure where exactly. They aren't in contact with the Stavros family anymore" said Sam while surfing through the internet for more information

"Well until we find their specific location I say we stay here and keep looking for clues. Call Bobby and tell him to search for the Stavros family in California. He got good contacts over there. It shouldn't be hard for him to find out at least something about the Stavros" Dean really didn't want to wonder around the California state to find one family. Besides, Bobby is the best when it comes to find out about someone or something

"I was thinking may be we should spend a night at the haunted house. See if Davina's ghost gives us any clue about her death" said Sam and he really believed that it would do their case a little good at least

"Aw, aren't you full of ideas Sammy?" saying that Dean ruffled his hair just to irritate Sam more. Sam moved away from Dean with an annoyed frown on his face. Big brothers are sometimes such pain in the ass.

"I am surprised you are so willing to give up your beauty sleep" teased Dean further. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother

"Shut up Dean" was the only thing Sam could say

"Okay, okay" Dean held his hand up in the air as if surrendering. Sam shook his head to himself. Sometimes Dean seems more immature than a five year old

"So let's get ready to officially meet our case. She better tell us something" Dean muttered under his breath with unpleasant tone of voice. Ghosts are always so difficult to deal with. But whether they like it or not, the Winchester brothers are going to solve this case anyhow


	3. Chapter 3: Help Me!

**AN: Hey this is another chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. Reviews are always welcome**

**Chapter 3: Help Me!**

"I don't think she is going to show up Dean" said Sam looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. It was already way past mid night. Where Dean dozed off now and then, Sam stayed wake the entire time. But there is no ghost appearance in the house and it was disappointing for Sam to say the least. Not only the brothers had to break into the stranger haunted house but they were sitting in the dark to avoid attention from the neighbors and couldn't really turn on any light.

"Get some sleep. Clearly this night is a total bust" said Dean as he stretched on the couch and went out like a light bulb. Sam sighed out heavily and walked over to the empty couch across from Dean and dropped himself on it. They had no choice but to spend the night in the house. In case the ghost shows up later. Sam laid back on the couch but couldn't close his eyes right away even though he was feeling quite sleepy. When Sam finally closed his eyes, suddenly all the lights in the house turned on at once. Sam snapped open his eyes and shot up into a sitting position immediately. The temperature was dropping noticeably. The lights started flickering unnaturally. Not to mention the rotten smell

"Dean" Sam called his brother "Dean wake up" Dean shot up and looked at Sam with wonderment. But Sam didn't need to explain anything to him. Dean noticed what was going on around them and realized that their ghost has finally decided to show up.

"Guess, it's finally time for the show" said Dean more to himself than to Sam

"It's almost two thirty in the morning" said Sam looking at his wrist watch "The same time the police report said the fire started in the house"

"Now what?" asked Dean. Is this ghost going to attack them or simply try to scare them off? Well if it's the later than this ghost is up for great disappointment this time because Sam and Dean were no ordinary people but skilled hunters. And they have faced worse things than ghosts in their lives

"Now we wait and see what happens" said Sam the obvious but Dean was prepared to shoot anything that comes to attack them. Suddenly a young girl appeared out of nowhere and she ran towards the main door which was closed at the time

_"Open the door, please! Someone please open the door" _the girl desperately slapped on the door with both her hands and screamed at the top of her lungs. She wanted to get out of the house as if something was chasing her or the house was on fire. And the house was indeed on fire. The brothers looked around themselves and they were surrounded by flames. However the fire didn't burn Sam and Dean. They were simply living a memory after all. A memory the ghost was projecting in their minds. The girl didn't seem to notice Sam and Dean standing right there, watching her. She desperately tried to get out of the house through another way. The girl tried windows and the back door but she was completely trapped inside. The poor girl was coughing because of the smoke and the heat was hurting her very much.

_"Let me out! Please... somebody please... help me" _the girl who seemed to be Davina cried and yelled but no one was there to rescue her

"Why couldn't she open the front door? Was is locked from outside?" Sam wondered out loud

"Then this is definitely a murder" said Dean which was the only explanation now. The ghost ran upstairs and the Winchester brothers followed her. Davina tried to get out of the house through the windows upstairs but they seemed sealed off too

_"Help me please! Please let me out. I am sorry. Please let me out" _

"This is cold blooded murder" muttered Dean angrily this time. The ghost Davina then ran inside a room and retrieved a diary from there. The room must have been her bedroom when she was alive. Davina ran downstairs again with the diary in her hands. She was holding onto it protectively. Sam and Dean followed her behind. They watched the ghost going to the basement and then suddenly everything went back to normal again. As if nothing was happening in the house just a moment ago. As if it was not on fire. All lights were turned off just as before. The temperature was back to normal again. But this time Sam and Dean knew where to go to find more clues about Davina's murder. They turned on their flash lights and went to the basement. Except for a few pieces of furniture the new family must have put there, the basement was clean.

"Sam find out the light switch" Dean asked Sam to turn on the lights while he looked around carefully and of course being alert for attack. Suddenly Dean heard soft sobs of a girl. The temperature dropped once again. Sam thankfully found the light switch in time and he turned it on. Both Sam and Dean noticed the crying girl curled up into a ball in the corner of the basement. They both knew she was the ghost. They carefully approached her. Dean had his gun ready and aimed

"Davina" Sam called her name. This time the ghost heard Sam. She stopped crying and looked up to face Sam and Dean. She was hurt, there were wounds and bruises all over her body and burnt marks as well. The girl was in pain without any doubt

"Look" said Davina titling her head a little at Sam "I am burning" and suddenly she was engulfed in flames forcing Sam and Dean to jump back from her. Within moments the girl turned into a completely burnt corpse. But the ghost was still standing and it was quite a horrifying sight. If Sam and Dean weren't hunters, they would have fainted then and there. After the little display the ghost disappeared in a blink of an eye. There was no attack, no violence, no nothing. Sam and Dean stayed alert for several minutes before sighing out in relief and relaxing a little bit

"Well that wasn't weird at all" said Dean sarcastically

"I think I know why she is still here" said Sam, getting Dean's attention as well "She wants justice for her murder. Whoever killed her must be still out there enjoying his life. As the fire was considered an accident, no one got punished for this" it made complete sense to Sam now

"No shit Sherlock. Like that was so hard to figure out" said Dean making Sam roll his eyes to himself. Dean avoided that gesture and continued "Usually ghosts seek revenge themselves. But not this one. Why?"

"I don't know" said Sam after thinking about it "But it seems she has been simply trying to tell someone the truth behind her death because apparently everyone thinks it's an accident and it's definitely not. Probably her family don't know the truth either" said Sam and he got more eager to learn the truth behind this mystery

"Huh, a friendly harmless ghost. Wish all the ghosts were like this" said Dean wishfully while shaking his head to himself

"So what do we do now?" asked Sam about their immediate next step but Dean misunderstood it

"We find Davina's killer and make sure he gets punished for his crime" said Dean with nonchalant tone of voice. Sam sighed out heavily in hopelessness

"I mean, what do we do now. Talk to Davina's parents first or do something else" asked Sam with patience in his voice voice. He didn't want to loose his calm with Dean. Not during a case.

"Davina must have hid her diary here somewhere. We must find it. That's the only thing that could tell us what really happened to her and, who killed her if we are lucky enough and... what she was apologizing for" said Dean which made Sam frown at him with confusion

"What?" asked Sam not understanding his brother. Dean glanced at Sam and saw the frown of confusion on his face

"She said, 'I am sorry. Please let me out'. So Davina must have done something to someone and that someone must be the killer" said Dean and Sam nodded his head, understanding Dean's point this time

"I think we should come back in the morning to search for the diary" suggested Sam because he really needs a couple of hours of shut eye

"Good idea. Lets go back to the motel. I am not going to sleep in this house now" said Dean and with that the Winchester brothers left the haunted house. Not noticing that someone was watching them leave through one of the windows of the haunted house. The burned ghost girl turned away from the window as the Winchesters left and vanished in the thin air


	4. Chapter 4: Davina's Best Friend

**Chapter 4: Davina's Best Friend **

Dean opened the door of the motel room and entered the place. Sam was right behind him. Once they were inside, Sam closed the door behind

"Phew" Dean made a sound out loud "I thought we would never find this damn diary" said Dean and he pulled out Davina's diary from his jacket pocket and tossed it to Sam. There is no way he is going to read through it. Reading is Sam's job anyway.

"The way Davina hid her diary, it seems she didn't want anyone to find it" Sam said what was in his mind. They didn't know yet what is written on the pages of this diary but very soon they are going to find out.

"But she wanted us to find it obviously" said Dean. He wasn't very intrigued about this diary. As far as Dean could tell the pages must be full of girly stuffs such as who she had a crush on at school, her hopes and dreams and teenage problems. But still they have to go through the diary in case Davina mentioned anything about her killer. And she probably did. Otherwise her ghost wouldn't have bothered leading them to the diary.

"Well if she hadn't hid it so well, the diary would have burned into ashes in the fire. She must be hoping at the time she was trapped in the fire that one day someone will find it and reveal the truth behind her death" said Sam as he looked at the diary carefully. He seemed to be memorizing every small detail about it

"You better get started Sammy. The sooner you finish reading it, the sooner we will find out something about the killer and the sooner ghost Davina will be free from this world" said Dean with nonchalant tone of voice.

"It is not a thousand page novel Dean. I can finish reading this diary within an hour or less" said Sam in a matter of fact tone

"You still better get started" said Dean and he walked into the bathroom to take a shower. Sam sighed out heavily. Dean and his antics of skipping anything regarding doing research. Sam took off his jacket and settled at the small table. His laptop charging on the table. Sam inhaled a deep breath and opened the diary at last. A photograph of Davina along with her family was glued at the back of the cover page. She was a beautiful looking girl. And in the photograph she looked really happy. Sam carefully looked at her parents, Jenny and Mark Stavros. And then there is her brother David Stavros. A handsome looking young man. He is said to be four years older than Davina. Nothing much is known about David except that he went to University of California Los Angles. Sam found out about that from the neighbors. Apparently David stayed away from home since he started going to university after graduating high school in Springfield

Sam started reading from the very beginning of the diary. And for a moment Sam felt like he was with Davina while she wrote on these pages almost five years ago.

_"25th November 2003_

_Dear Diary, _

_I can't believe I am writing this down. I have never kept a diary before for very good reasons. but now it seems writing down my thoughts and feelings is the only way to deal with them since I can't share them with anyone and I didn't have a lot of friends either. This diary is going to be my new and only best friend. So, dear best friend diary, David is coming back home this winter. And not just for a few days but for a long time, this time. Since he is done with his university course already, mom insisted David to come back home and spend some quality time with family before going out again to look for a job. And ever since I heard this news, I am freaking out. _

_David and I hadn't talked to each other in last three years. Whenever he came home in past years, I made up excuses to leave the house before he arrived and came back after he left. The last time I saw him, things were so bad between us. It was mentally and emotionally stressful for both of us. Mom and dad had no idea what was going on between us. They never did and never will. My parents thought their son was willingly going to university for higher education. But the truth is David left home because of me. To get away from me. And now that he is coming back, I don't know what is going to happen between us. And this time I can't escape meeting him no matter how much I want to. Would we be able to act normal towards each other? Pretend that the fight never happened or anything else for that matter. At this point, I didn't know what to think or do. All I knew is that I am really not looking forward to see my brother again." _

Sam couldn't help but wonder what happened between David and Davina that they had a fight with each other so bad that they didn't talk to each other for three years. And Davina was freaking out to face her brother again. The first note made David a prime suspect in Sam's mind for sure. Is it possible that David killed his sister? With those thoughts Sam turned the page and continued reading.

**AN: Can I please get a few reviews? I really want to know how I am doing so far with this story? Please**


	5. Chapter 5: Dirty Little Secret

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and following this story. There is a matter I think I should clear up. This is not a crossover fiction with the originals. Yes, I picked Davina from there but she is not a witch. This story isn't related with originals in anyway. It's simply a supernatural fic. Sorry, if this clearification disappoints anyone. I do hope the story will still be enjoyable enough for you. This is another chapter for you. Please let me know how is it. Thanks once again for your support. **

**Chapter 5: Dirty Little Secret**

_"3rd December, 2003  
_

_Dear Diary, _

_David will be home in three days. For past few days all I could think about is our time together when we were younger, when we lived together as a family. There was no bitterness or complication between David and I at that time. Only love for each other, pure innocent affection. How I miss the good old times. Even when I was a toddler, I used to follow David around like a lost puppy. I used to like everything my brother liked and hate everything David hated. Because of him I never played with dolls or barbies. David didn't like them therefore I didn't like them. I used to share everything with my brother, especially my chocolates and gifts. I practically worshiped David. Mom still talks about it. Actually I heard this from her that when I was very little, about two years old, only David could make me smile and I used to laugh delightfully while playing with him. And I didn't like to play with anyone else but him. I didn't remember that obviously. I was too young to remember but apparently everyone else does.  
_

_David loved me too, more than anyone else. I was his baby sister. He could take care of me in a way no one else could. Even though my brother was only four years older than me, I felt safe with him. I knew in my heart that David would never let anything bad happen to me. He made me happy. He was my knight in shining armor. And as we both started growing up, our love for each other increased and intensified and became something more than simple innocent sibling love before either of us realized it. We were deeply in love with each other before we had the sense to understand that what we were doing or feeling for each other might be wrong and extremely sinful. I vividly remember the day when we kissed for the first time. I was four and David was eight. I saw mom and dad kiss in their bedroom. I had gone to David right away and asked him why mom and dad kiss each other on lips. David told me that they kiss because they love each other. Hearing that I kissed David on his lips because I loved him the most. David wasn't shocked. He didn't step back from me. Instead he smiled at me and kissed my lips softly to show that he loved me just as much. After that somehow it became a regular thing for us. We both enjoyed kissing each other. _

_Our parents were never home, as they both worked very hard. There was no one to stop us from getting closer to each other everyday. We would hold hands, sometimes sleep in the same bed wrapped around each other. We even used to take a bath together whenever we got the chance. At one point small affectionate gestures got more intimate and intense. It took us a long time to learn that the way David and I were involved together, in fact not acceptable in the society at all. It was dark times for both of us. The realization of doing something wrong put us in a complicated situation. Because we both wanted to be with each other but we were scared to do something that the entire society is completely against and considers it an unforgivable sin. David was hesitating and scared more than me. As he was older therefore he understood the sensitiveness of the matter better than me. I on the other hand just wanted to be with my brother without caring about what is right and what is wrong according to the society. But David convinced me that we should stop being so close. Even though I wasn't willing at all but David and I had stayed away from each other for sometime to make our feelings for each other go away. And believe me we learned what suffering is during that time. The separation of two weeks brought us closer to each other more than before. It made us cross all lines. David gave up on trying to stay away from me completely and we continued our love relation in secrecy because for us there was no going back. We couldn't simply kill our feelings for each other. Not when it felt so right. _

_There are so many memories. Memories, I cherished once but now I would like to erase them from my mind forever. Memories that makes me sick now and hurt me every time. However a tiny part in me, the part that urges me to be a sinner willingly, didn't want me to forget anything and remember all the good memories I have of David. On the downside along with the blissful memories, I kept remembering the days David and I fought with each other. Mostly the last few fights we had. After that rough time we parted away from each other completely. Well David walked out on me to be with someone he started liking. A girl named violet. She had joined our school in junior year when David was in his senior year. David developed a huge crush on her somehow and she also showed serious interest in my brother. Eventually David started to grow apart from me and got closer to Violet. And to say that their attraction towards each other bothered me and made me jealous, would be a huge understatement. One day, I found out that David asked Violet out on a date officially and I couldn't help but not do anything about it. After all I was extremely possessive about David. _

_Acting impulsive and jealous, I got violet expelled from the school. I anonymously wrote to the principle about Violet doing drugs which wasn't really true. However she got caught anyway because I had put drugs in her locker. And when the principle searched her locker, he found drugs and Violet was expelled right away. When David found out I was behind this, he was beyond angry with me and that's when the epic fight happened between us. My brother hit me for the first time during that fight. I was hurt but more emotionally than physically. David said I made him sick because I wanted to be with him as his lover when he clearly didn't what it anymore. He also regretted everything that ever happened between us. My brother suddenly realized after ten years that I am his sister and he should have never touched me inappropriately. David didn't love me anymore. Actually he seemed to hate me at that time. _

_After getting expelled, Violet went back to California where she came from. And after graduation that happened couple of weeks later the fight, David followed her there. I don't know if David told Violet I am the one who got her expelled. May be he didn't. I am not so sure. David got admission in a university there and started enjoying his life with Violet. I on the other hand spent my life as a broken girl for quite sometime. One part in me started hating David but the love I felt for him for so many years, was still in my heart. How many days, I wished David would call me, talk to me and say that he is sorry for everything that happened and forgive me for what I did. He never called. And eventually I changed as well. One day I realized that I wouldn't talk to David, even if he calls me. That day I knew I ended everything between David and I as well. I didn't care anymore if my brother is with another girl. I have no idea what is happening between David and Violet now. Are they still in a relation? Did they break up? My brother obviously doesn't discuss his girlfriends with mom. And I only know what mom knows about David. But my point is I don't care. Well that's what I told myself all this time. But ever since I realized, I have to face David again, not only memories is keeping my mind clouded but dead feelings also started to brew in my heart.  
_

_I figured out that the real reason I am so terrified about my brother's return is because, I may be still in love with him. May be I never stopped loving him or moved on from him. And it still hurts me to remember all the bitter things that happened between us. At least while he was away from home, I could function properly. But now that David and I would live under the same roof again, for god knows how long, I don't know if I could control my feelings for him. But I know I have to. Because I certainly don't want to do anything inappropriate and make him sick again. And the fact that I have no idea what David thinks about me now, is freaking me out more. Does he hate me just as much as before? I really don't know what is going to happen when I finally meet him. What I am going to say to him? What will David say to me? Will he even speak to me? So many questions running through my mind. I wish the time would just freeze and the day of my brother's arrival would never come to pass."  
_

Sam read the page a few times to make sure he wasn't reading anything wrong. He couldn't believe Davina was in an incestuous relationship with David. This is something he didn't expect in his case.

"Why do you look like someone just punched you in your guts?" Dean asked when he noticed his brother's expression right after he walked out of the bathroom

"Davina was in love with David" Sam said with disbelieve in his voice

"So?" asked Dean carelessly. Sam rolled his eyes to himself before explaining the matter to Dean

"David, is her brother Dean. Her own brother" said Sam and Dean's eye brows shot up and got stuck. He finally realized what Sam was so shocked about

"Hmm, well this is what I call nice and sick" said Dean jokingly making Sam shake his head to himself hopelessly

"Did you find anything useful other than the forbidden love relation?" asked Dean like the professional he is

"There is mention of a girl name Violet. Davina got her expelled from school out of jealousy because David developed attraction for Violet and asked her out on a date. Davina obviously blamed Violet for David's change of behavior towards her. They seemed to have a lot of fights over this issue" said Sam and Dean listened to him attentively

"Do you think Violet took revenge on Davina for what she did to her?" asked Dean thinking it's a high possibility

"It's possible" Sam said the same thing

"Well, keep going Sammy. You promised to finish reading the entire thing in an hour" saying that Dean put on his jacket again making Sam frown in confusion at him

"Where are you going?" wondered Sam

"Out. I will be back soon" saying that Dean walked out of the motel room. Sam sighed out heavily and went back to reading the diary


	6. Chapter 6: Unexpected Behavior

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. They really get me going with my writing. Thanks. This is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy reading it. Please let me know how is it going. Thanks once again.**

**Chapter 6: Unexpected Behavior **

_"7th December, 2003  
_

_Dear Diary, _

_I am very confused right now. Confused about what is going on. David came back home already and against my wish I had to meet him. David arrived home late last night. Even though I wasn't sleeping but I could stay in my room pretending to be sleeping. However today in the morning, I couldn't escape him. When I got downstairs for breakfast, I found David sitting at the table with mom and dad. I felt my heartbeat increasing all on a sudden. David looked more mature and built up than how I remembered him. He looked more handsome. I didn't mean to observe his appearance. I even felt nervous looking at him. But somehow I noticed everything within a few seconds. When David looked at me, at first I thought, he is going to ignore me, avert his eyes from me hatefully. But nothing like that happened. Instead David seemed happy to see me. I told myself in my mind that he was acting out because our parents were present in the very room. But it turned out that I was wrong. David was genuinely glad to see me. But I couldn't say the same about him. Because when I looked at my brother, I only saw the man who betrayed me, hurt me, and broke me in a way, that is beyond repairing. After David left me, I couldn't trust anyone else. I didn't get involve with another boy. I couldn't do it. I couldn't move on from David. It's not that I didn't try but I couldn't develop feelings for another boy. _

_Apparently I didn't know my brother anymore because I couldn't tell what David was really feeling the entire time I was sitting across from him at the table. He was giving me love filled looks, like old times. But they couldn't be true, could they? My brother didn't love me anymore. I am sure of that. That's why his behavior stunned me so much. David asked me questions about my school and where I want to take admission after graduation. He even asked me questions about my current hobbies, likings and disliking. I answered all his questions in two words, or simply a yes or no. But I didn't ask him anything in return. I barely wanted to talk to him let alone make a conversation with him. David however was acting as if nothing bad ever happened between us. And he was eagerly trying to catch up with everything he missed out about me. He purposely ignored the cold vibe coming off me as well. It made me very uncomfortable and mostly confused. What is he trying to do here? Not to mention the way David was staring at me, with intensity and longing in his eyes. This made staying under his gaze more unbearable for me. Unfortunately, I didn't even have school today that I could get out of the house without raising questions from mom and dad. They would have found it very suspicious if I had left the house while David was making it obvious that he wanted to spend time with me. And I had no idea why David wanted to spend time with me. _

_Mom and dad were happy to have their son back home after such a long time. They were asking him many questions about LA and his university life there. I listened to their conversation silently while inwardly I was getting desperate to leave the room. I guess I wouldn't be so desperate to leave if David was showing hatred towards me like I expected him to instead of suddenly showing me love and affection. I couldn't help but wonder, what is wrong with David? Has he forgotten everything he said to me before ending our relationship? Even if he did but I didn't. I remembered all the hurtful and horrible things David said to me. Therefore I decided to stay clear of my brother. His hatred ruined me once. I can't let him effect me once again even though in a different way. That's why I am going to stay over at Lucas's place for a few days. Knowing how much he likes me, I am sure Lucas would let me stay with him as many days as I want, without asking me any question. I hate to take advantage of his love for me like this because I can never return his feelings the way he wants me to. But I have no other choice now. I can't stay under the same roof with David. Not when he is behaving so strangely and making me so confused and uncomfortable. I think I should move out of the house permanently and live somewhere else. But I am going to graduate in a couple of months and then go to college anyway. If I move out now, it will cost me and I don't want to spend money unnecessarily. Not right before college. Besides, how am I going to explain to my parents why I want to move out all on a sudden? I wish David hadn't made things so complicated for me. But I guess that's what he loves doing the most. Hate me when he wants and then love me when he pleases. But I know that I will never go back to him if David wishes me to be with him again. I am done worshiping him for one life time"_

"Found anything useful yet?" Dean asked while chewing on his burger as if it's the most delicious food in this world

"Actually, yes. A name. Lucas" said Sam "It seems Lucas liked Davina. May be he was in love with her"

"Do we have anything on this Lucas guy?" asked Dean because he clearly doesn't remember hearing this name before in this case

"No, we don't" Sam confirmed his doubt

"Then we have to find out about him. How much Davina wrote about Lucas?" inquired Dean

"Not much, at least on this page" said Sam making his brother roll his eyes

"Sam exactly how long are you going to take to finish reading this damn diary?" asked Dean with annoyance. When he went out earlier, Dean thought when he is going to come back to the motel room, Sam is going to say, he has already finished reading the entire thing. Instead when Dean came back, he found Sam surfing through internet. He was looking up many pages to find out about the punishments for having a willing incestuous relationship. Clearly Sam was feeling bad for Davina thinking she is going to hell after getting free from this world. How is that anyway better than staying stuck in this world as a ghost? Because hell is hell.

"Why don't you read it then" said Sam and Dean backed down immediately

"Okay, no need to get sassy with me princess. If you want some fresh air, we could search for Lucas now rather than later" said Dean and Sam thought about it

"Alright, let's go" saying that Sam closed the diary and tucked it inside his jacket pocket "I think the sheriff would be helpful in this matter"

"I was thinking about asking the neighbors about Lucas" said Dean but Sam disagreed with him

"I think we have bothered the neighbors enough already. Lets go talk to the Sheriff" said Sam and with that they walked out of the motel room once again


	7. Chapter 7: Talking To A Witness

**AN: I am super glad that I am getting readers for this story. Thank you so much for your reviews. They matter a lot to me, as always. Here is another chapter. It is longer than the previous chapters. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks**

**Chapter 7: Talking To A Witness**

Sam and Dean got Lucas's address from the Sheriff. They arrived at the said address posing as FBI agents. Lucas owns a small garage. After graduating high school, he started working and didn't go to college for further education. Lucas's father was very ill at that time and they needed a lot of money for his treatment. Therefore not only Lucas had to drop his dream of going to college but he had to work very hard to make the money. Lucas's father passed away two years after Lucas graduated high school. Since then he is living on his own. That's all Sam and Dean got from the sheriff about Lucas. Dean rang the door bell and waited for Lucas to open the door. The door opened and revealed a man who Sam and Dean assumed would be Lucas.

"Lucas Weasley" asked Dean

"Yes" the guy nodded with confusion and wonder in his eyes

"We are from the FBI. This is Agent Curt, I am Agent Jensen" said Dean and both Sam and Dean flashed their fake FBI cards in front of Lucas "We are here to talk to you about Davina Stavros"

"Davina? She died five years ago, in the fire accident" said Lucas and wondered why the agents wanted to talk about Davina after so many years later her death

"We know that. But we have reasons to believe that the fire wasn't an accident" said Sam expecting Lucas to say otherwise but he didn't

"And by the look on your face, I could tell you don't believe the fire to be an accident either" said Dean with confidence

"I have always doubted what people said about that night" said Lucas while stepping aside to let the agents in "That house is haunted for a reason"

"You believe that the house is really haunted?" asked Dean checking this guy's belief in supernatural beings

"There are too many proofs not to believe it. Anyway, I am sure, it doesn't matter to you what I believe and what not" said Lucas. Sam and Dean didn't say anything to that

"You were friends with Davina, weren't you?" asked Sam and sighing heavily Lucas nodded his head. The three of them settled on the couch. Sam and Dean sat together while Lucas took the couch across from them

"And you wanted to be more than friends with Davina, didn't you?" asked Dean and a surprised look flashed over Lucas's face but he nodded anyway. He figured there is no point denying the truth to the agents who obviously knew this for sure

"I am the same age as her brother David. I liked Davina a lot. Since the first time I saw her, I fell for her. She was beautiful, kind and I loved her. But I never got the guts to talk to her when I was still in high school" said Lucas and it immediately brought up questions in Sam and Dean's minds

"Were you friends with David?" asked Sam even though he doubted they were friends

"No, I wasn't friends with David" said Lucas firmly after giving out a dark scoff "David hated me for liking his sister. One time he caught me staring at Davina and he punched me in the face"

"Then how did you and Davina became friends?" asked Dean with interest because Davina used to do everything David asked her to do according to her diary. She would never go against David to be friends with Lucas. Perhaps they became friends after the fight. Now that is a possibility

"We started being friends after David left for college" said Lucas confirming Dean and Sam's suspect

"Something happened between Davina and David right before David graduated high school. A fight, may be" said Lucas not hundred percent sure about it "Davina was like a zombie for months. She didn't talk to anyone, didn't sleep, or eat. It seemed that her life was slipping away from her. I loved her. That's why I couldn't bare watching her like that. I gathered up my courage and talked to her for the first time" said Lucas and he exhaled a deep breath at the old memory

"At first, I thought Davina wouldn't let me comfort her but surprisingly she started hanging out with me. I guess I was a breath of fresh air for her. Of course I wanted to be more than friends with her but Davina wasn't going to see me as anything else but a friend. And I took what I got" said Lucas and so far Sam and Dean could tell that he is saying the truth

"Why do you think the fire wasn't an accident?" asked Dean the question he wanted to ask since he got here

"David and Davina had many enemies. When I first heard about the fire, I couldn't help but think that someone started the fire to kill Davina" said Lucas. The thought of Davina burning alive still seemed to bother the guy very much

"Are you one of those enemies?" asked Dean straight away while looking at Lucas suspiciously. Sam gave his brother a look but Dean ignored it

"Look, I may have hated David but I loved Davina. I could never hurt her, let alone burn her alive" said Lucas defending himself immediately and feeling offended at the false accusation. He could never lay a finger on Davina. But the agents obviously didn't know that

"Hey, relax. My partner is just wondering here" said Sam trying to calm down the situation back to normal again

"You said so yourself. You wanted to be more than friends with Davina but clearly she didn't want to. You could have killed her out of anger" said Dean ignoring the fact that he was downright accusing Lucas of a murder when they have no proof of that

"If anyone killed her out of anger or rage, it is David" blurted out Lucas making Sam and Dean frown at him

"What do you mean?" asked Sam with soft tone of voice unlike Dean. Lucas started stammering. He didn't mean to say that.

"Lucas, what do you know about David and Davina?" asked Dean straight away with stern and strong tone of voice. Playing the bad cop is always fun

"I know... I know that, that they were involved with each other... as lovers" said Lucas stuttering the entire sentence

"So you were grossed and you decided to kill Davina" accused Dean once again

"For god's sake. I did not kill Davina" said Lucas out loud with desperation in his voice "Yes, I was grossed and devastated when I learned about it but that doesn't mean I set Davina's house on fire after trapping her inside. I suspect David, because he was obsessed with Davina and extremely possessive of her. He could have killed her than let her be with someone else. And after whatever happened between David and Davina, she didn't want anything to do with her brother. It could have made David angry enough to kill Davina"

"How did you learn about their relation?" asked Sam believing that Lucas didn't kill Davina. He knows someone is innocent when he sees one. Dean however kept Lucas on suspect list. Until they find the real culprit everyone is a suspect. Lucas sighed out heavily and started telling them the story

"David had come back home after graduating from university. Davina suddenly showed up at my door and asked me if she could stay in my house for a few days. I obviously welcomed her and let her stay. I didn't know at that time why Davina wanted to stay in my house all on a sudden. But I know now, she didn't want to stay in the same house as David. He must have made Davina uncomfortable. The same night around ten, ten thirty David showed up as well"

**Flash Back**

_"Where is my sister?" David asked Lucas with anger in his voice. They were standing on the porch of Lucas' house. Before Lucas could answer his question, Davina came out of the house to see what is going on  
_

_"What is going on?" asked Davina and got surprised when she saw her brother there _

_"David? How did you find me here?" asked Davina with surprised tone of voice at first but then her voice became firm and edged with bitterness as well "What are you doing here David?"_

_"I want to ask you the same question sister. What are you doing here? With him" asked David and he shot Lucas a dangerous glare_

_"And who are you to ask me these questions?" Davina was completely pissed off at David. She was practically fuming with anger. David was angry too. And Lucas could only stand there and watch the fight _

_"I am your brother" said David the obvious with strong tone of voice. Davina scoffed at that darkly _

_"No, you are not. You stopped being my brother a long time ago. Now you are just my mom and dad's son for me. And you certainly have no right to ask me questions about what I do and who am I with" Davina said with firm and cold tone of voice. Lucas never heard Davina speaking so unemotionally and rudely before. David kept staring at her with unblinking eyes as if he was trying to penetrate her cold demeanor. Suddenly David stopped looking angry and he inhaled a deep breath to calm himself down _

_"Fine but you need to come home with me now. You are not safe here" said David hoping that Davina would listen to him but that was just a wishful thinking_

_"And you expect me to believe you care about my safety" Davina snapped at her brother angrily. Her being difficult was getting on David's nerves as well. He wasn't used to of Davina not listening to him. This was something very new to David _

_"Yes, because I happen to care about your safety the most" said David with strong tone of voice. But Davina rolled her eyes at him_

_"Then you better leave right now because as long as you are not anywhere near me, I am perfectly safe" said Davina with thick bitterness in her voice. David closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath once again to keep himself from shouting at Davina_

_"Davina, don't make me force you to come with me" said David threateningly. He had no choice. David wasn't going to leave Davina with Lucas or alone for the matter of fact  
_

_"Really?" said Davina crossing her arms over her chest "What else you are gonna force me to do, sleep with you, be your whore again?" _

_"Davina" David finally shouted at his sister but Davina didn't get scared. Lucas on the other hand choked on his own breath hearing that. He couldn't believe his own ears. He kept looking between the siblings with wide eyes and open mouth. _

_"What David?" Davina shouted back at her brother "What the hell do you want from me?"_

_"I just want to make sure you are safe" David insisted with desperation in his voice. Davina shook her head to herself clearly not believing David _

_"Please, just come with me. We can talk about everything once we get back home" said David with pleading tone of voice _

_"No, we don't need to talk about anything David. Because I remember everything. I remember you telling me how much you hate me. I remember making you sick because I loved you more than anyone else. You broke me David. I was completely destroyed. And now you showed up all on a sudden and claimed to care about my safety. What do you take me for brother, an idiot?" Davina spat the brother word with extra bitterness  
_

_"Look, whatever game you are playing here, stop it right now and stay the hell away from me" saying that Davina walked away from both Lucas and David. After what happened she wasn't going to stay with Lucas anymore. He must be disgusted after learning the shameful truth about the siblings. Lucas however was still feeling shocked. He just learned that the girl he loves, was romantically involved with her own brother once. Anyone in his place would be shocked. Before following his sister, David looked back at Lucas. He was feeling very guilty because Davina just brought up all the bad memories that he would rather erase from his mind forever. David screwed them up big times and there is nothing he could do to take it all back, no matter how much he wants to. Loosing Davina is the worst thing that happened to David and he is suffering for that ever since he lost her. David was sorry for everything bad that happened between him and Davina and hated himself for causing his sister pain. David made a mistake but he wasn't going to live with it forever._

_"Lucas, right?" David asked even though he knew the name for sure. Lucas nodded his head. He suddenly lost his voice momentarily_

_"Well, aren't you a lucky man Lucas? If I am not wrong, you have always had the hots for my sister. And you finally have her" said David with bitter cheerful voice and a cruel smirk on his lips  
_

_"Look man it's nothing like that" Lucas tried to say finally gaining his voice but David threw a punch at him and broke his nose. It started to bleed right away. David grabbed Lucas by his throat and brought his face closer to him  
_

_"If I see you anywhere near my sister again, I will kill you and I wouldn't go easy on you. That's a promise" threatened David dangerously before letting go of Lucas. The poor guy started breathing in and out heavily. David turned around to leave but stopped again to look back at Lucas _

_"And if you say a soul about me and my sister, I will make sure you beg for death"_

**End Of Flashback  
**

"Honestly speaking, David seemed like a monster to me that night" said Lucas in the end of his story. Dean and Sam looked at each other, thinking of the same possibilities. Probably David was possessed or something supernaturally must be wrong with him. Or he could be a monster indeed

"Didn't you tell Davina about her brother threatening you?" asked Sam curiously

"No, after that night, I never got to see Davina again" said Lucas and he breathed out heavily

"You never thought about using this secret against her or David" asked Dean and received a glare from Lucas immediately

"And get what out of that exactly? Davina was never going to love me or anyone else except for her brother. Even if David hadn't threatened me, I would have kept it a secret. Because in the end I did love her and didn't want Davina to get into any trouble" said Lucas truthfully

"You said David was talking about keeping Davina safe. Any idea from what?" inquired Dean and Sam wanted to ask the same thing

"At first I thought, he was talking about me. You know keeping your sister from a guy you hate. But after what happened to Davina. I don't think David was worried about me hurting his sister" said Lucas what he genuinely thought.

"You mentioned of enemies that David and Davina had. Who are they? Can you give us a few names?" asked Sam rather politely

"There were a few boys David had a beef with because they showed interest in Davina like me. And there were a few girls Davina hated because obviously they were interested in her brother. Then there was Violet. David's first girlfriend. Davina hated her. And I guess Violet disliked Davina as well" Sam had to interrupt Lucas there

"This Violet girl. Can you tell us anything about her?" asked Sam because Violet was a suspect in his book

"Apart from the fact that she was a hot looking chick from California, no. I don't know anything else about her. She only talked to David in the school" said Lucas the only things he knew

"Any other name in that list?" asked Dean for another name

"There is Davina and David's maternal aunt Christiana. I only met her once at Davina's house. She came in town to visit her sister. I didn't know anything about the aunt or what happened between them but I could tell that she hated Davina. More like disgusted of her. And Davina also wanted to stay as far away from Christiana as possible. When I asked Davina about it, she didn't want to talk about it. And I didn't push her" said Lucas and that was it. He got nothing else. Sam and Dean realized that and decided to leave

"Thanks Lucas" said Sam and he gave him his card "Call me if you remember anything else about Davina" Lucas nodded taking the card from Sam. After that the Winchester brothers left the house. Once outside Dean asked

"So, what do you think?" Sam knew what Dean wanted to know

"Lucas isn't our guy" unfortunately Dean knew that too. Unfortunate because now they have to look for someone else

"You better finish reading the diary tonight" saying that Dean got into his Impala and started the car. Sam got in too and Dean started driving towards the motel.


	8. Chapter 8: All Kinds Of Crazy

**AN: Hey everyone, thank you so much for your reviews and favorites. Your support to the story means a lot. This is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy reading it. The story is only beginning so, let me know how is it going. Thanks **

**Chapter 8: All Kinds Of Crazy  
**

**Flash Back**

_"Mom, dad, are you going anywhere?" asked Davina as she saw her parents getting ready to leave. It was early in the evening and they were dressed as if going to a party_

_"Yes, sweetheart. We are going to have dinner at Mrs. MacGamary's house" replied her mom. Davina's heartbeat increased immediately. Her mom and dad wouldn't be home means she will be all alone with David in the house. Speaking of David, he was standing right there, leaning against the wall lazily and listening to Davina, talking to their mom and dad. He didn't look very pleased but tried to act normal _

_"Can I come with you?" Davina asked before she could stop herself. Her dad laughed a little as if he couldn't believe his ears. Her mom was surprised too_

_"Since when are you interested in going to parties honey, especially to the ones we are invited in?" asked Davina's mom curiously. Davina had no answer to that question. Well she got an answer but Davina couldn't exactly say it to her parents. God knows what her parents would do, if they ever learn what is going on between their children. _

_"I think you should stay home Davina" said her Dad "Trust me, you will be bored over there"_

_"Besides, your brother is home. I am sure you two still have plenty of things to talk about" said Davina's mom without a second thought. Only if she knew why Davina wanted to go with them in the first place_

_"That we do" said David, speaking up for the first time. Davina wanted to glare at her brother but couldn't because of their parents presence in the room  
_

_"We will be back as soon as we can" said their dad and he kissed Davina on her forehead before walking up to the door and opening it up for his wife.  
_

_"Have fun kids" said their mom before walking out of the door and closing it behind. In the past, when their parents weren't home, they really did have a lot of fun but not this time. Just as the door closed, Davina felt her heartbeat increasing more. She sighed out heavily and decided to go upstairs and stay in her room. Davina turned around and found her way blocked by her brother. Without saying anything, she tried to walk by David but he stood in her way again and stopped her from going anywhere_

_"Move out of my way David" Davina snapped at him with annoyance _

_"I would really appreciate it if you stop acting like I am going to rape you. You know I could never hurt you like that. I told you I am only here to protect you and keep you safe" said David with a little hope in his voice that Davina would give him a chance to explain everything. But that was just a wishful thinking. Davina was as stubborn as David if not more _

_"And I don't buy that" said Davina at once without a second thought  
_

_"Why not?" David asked in return _

_"Why the hell would you want to protect me? Worry about my safety all on a sudden? You didn't care about me for past three years" said Davina getting straight to the point. She crossed her arms over her chest as well to make herself look strong  
_

_"For past three years, all I did is think and worry about you. You don't know how miserable I have been. How empty I felt" said David stepping one step close to Davina_

_"Lies" said Davina with strong tone of voice "If you had missed me, you would have called me, try to contact me"_

_"I wanted to call you, talk to you, hear your voice for once. But I was too ashamed to contact you. I wanted to ask for your forgiveness but I didn't know how. I thought talking face to face would be better. That's why I came home whenever I could, even if only for a few days. But whenever I came home, you made excuses to leave the house before I could arrive and didn't return until I left. You don't know how desperate I was to see your beautiful face again" saying that David tried to touch her face but Davina moved away from his hand immediately. Sighing heavily, David dropped his hand _

_"So, you weren't enjoying your college life with your girlfriend this entire time" said Davina with mocking tone of voice "Because when you walked out on me to be with Violet, you made it pretty clear that I mean nothing to you and you regret everything that ever happened between us" _

_"Violet was a mistake. You-" David was about to say something but he didn't. Instead he sighed out heavily "What can I do to make you believe that I care about you?" _

_"Nothing" answered Davina right away. She had her eyes narrowed at her brother. David nodded his head, feeling defeated and looking extremely broken at the moment. Davina felt a cringe in her own heart. After all she still loved David and it was painful for her to see her brother suffer like that. Why they had to be in this situation right now? Why everything couldn't be normal between them from the beginning?  
_

_"I just want you to know that, I love you. I have always loved you. I got lost for a while and made the biggest mistake of my life. And I guess I will get punished for that for the rest of my life because it seems I have really lost you. And my life without you, sister, has no meaning at all" said David and sighed out heavily once again and prepared to leave his sister alone. Davina didn't know what to do anymore. Her mind told her to not care about what David was saying. Not fall for the sad look on his face. That he deserved what he got. But her heart screamed at Davina to forgive David and embrace him with all the love she has for him. Suddenly Davina started to feel angry at David for putting her into a complicating situation yet again. He just loves doing that. Before Davina realized what she was doing, she grabbed onto David's shirt and pulled him closer to her. The siblings stared into each others eyes intensely for a moment. Then without thinking anything, Davina slammed her lips against her brother's. Davina was so sure that David would push her away and finally look at her with disgust and hate like last time. And then she would be able to call out on David for acting to care about her. However nothing like that happened. David responded to the kiss immediately after he overcame the shock. He kissed Davina as passionately as he used to kiss her. David wrapped his arms around his sister and pressed her against the wall. Davina also pulled David closer to her by embracing him tightly. Their lips were still connected and moving against each other while their bodies were pressed against each other completely. The kiss was urgent, needy, lustful and David tried to add love and longing in the kiss as well. It's been so long since they felt each other so intimately. And both of them reveled every moment of the kiss. Soon Davina ran out of air and she pulled away from the kiss. She stared into her brother's eyes and David stared right back at her. Both of them were panting heavily. _

_When Davina finally realized what just happened, she couldn't stand there anymore. Before David could say anything, she ran upstairs and locked herself in the room. David wanted to follow her, he did but he also knew Davina wouldn't accept any comfort from him at the moment and it's better to just leave her alone. Right then David, got a call from someone on his cell phone. He received the call _

_"Chase, did you find her?" _

**End Of Flashback  
**

"Sam, wake up" Dean shook his brother roughly "Sam"

Sam Winchester jumped up and finally woke up from his sleep. For a moment, he felt clueless about what was going on. Then he saw Dean hovering over him

"Dean" he said in a groan "What the hell are you doing?"

"I was trying to wake you up for past ten minutes. That's what I was doing" said Dean rolling his eyes at his baby brother

"What the hell happened?" asked Sam. They were still in the motel room. Sam remembered reading the diary. Did he fall asleep? Strange, it never happened before. And the dream. Why would he dream about David and Davina? Unless he was meant to dream about them. The diary must have done that

"You tell me" said Dean looking at Sam with concern

"I think this diary just showed me a vision through a dream" said Sam and it kind of made sense to Dean because he was trying to wake up Sam for quite sometime but he wasn't waking up. He must be forced to stay asleep

"Well what did you see?" asked Dean with curiosity

"I saw David and Davina making out" answered Sam truthfully making Dean roll his eyes at his brother

"And that is helpful to this case, how?" asked Dean like a smart ass

"I think, its the name that is important. Chase. David was talking to him on the phone, just before you woke me up" said Sam more to himself than to Dean

"Who the hell is Chase?" wondered Dean out loud

"I don't know. Hopefully there is something more about him, in the diary" saying that Sam focused on reading again

_"12th December, 2003_

_Dear Diary, _

_I made a huge mistake. I kissed David. I don't know how it happened but the point is it happened. And now everything is more uncomfortable and awkward between us. I am feeling hesitation even looking at David now. And the fact that, I am the one who kissed him, didn't help the situation a bit for me. David kissed me back but I guess it would be better if he hadn't kissed me back. I don't know what to do anymore. After the kiss, I couldn't go back to being mad at him or give my brother hateful looks. I didn't want to jump in the bed with him either. It's not that I didn't want to but I shouldn't. After how he hurt me, how he left me, I shouldn't feel anything for David at all. But the torturing truth is, I do feel for him. I still love him. I am still in love with him. When we kissed, I felt so complete and alive for the first time in a long time. I was shocked to say the least. _

_I think I should talk to him. Talk to David about what is really going on with him. Something is up, that much I could sense. I was avoiding it because I didn't want to have any conversation with David. But seriously how long am I going to ignore him? I can't anymore. I am going to talk to David about why he is really here. Why he is concerned about my safety? Who is he protecting me from? I want to know. And David better answer all my questions truthfully" _


	9. Chapter 9: Worried For You

**AN: Thank you so much for reading this story. This is another chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Please let me know how is it going**

**Chapter 9: Worried For You**

_"13th December, 2003  
_

_Dear Diary, _

_My brother has lost his mind. I have already talked to him like I planned to. David was more than willing to speak with me. But the things he said, I can't help but be worried about him now. David is saying that the girl Violet wasn't a human. She was a succubus. She came to our school to hunt males. Succubus really? I am rolling my eyes even while writing this down. According to my brother, unfortunately she chose him as her prey. David is saying that, he was under her spell since the first time he met her. He was doing everything, Violet asked him to do or wanted him to do. That includes, fighting with me and hurting me and in the end leaving me. A great way of shaking off the guilt, I guess. David also said that Violet or the succubus, never came from California. But when David graduated and went to LA, the succubus followed him there. The story gets even better after that. David said that Violet was planning on killing him before moving onto another male. And the night, she was going to kill him, a hunter named John Winchester saved his life and killed the succubus"_

Sam read the name couple of times. John Winchester. His father knew David, well more like saved him. This wasn't entirely impossible. John has saved many people in his hunting career. Sam had to tell this to Dean right away

"Dean" he called. His brother was going through some stuffs in the other corner of the room

"Yeah" responded Dean

"This is going to surprise you. According to this diary, dad saved David's life in California and the girl Violet was actually a succubus" said Sam and Dean was indeed surprised. He didn't expect that

"Davina knew Dad!" exclaimed Dean with surprise

"It seems only David knew dad, not Davina" said Sam what he understood from reading off the diary

"What else does it say?" asked Dean paying complete attention now. Sam started reading out loud this time for Dean to hear it out as well

_"David said that a hunter kills all the bad supernatural things living in this world and keeps humankind safe. Even after hearing that I was still wondering whether or not I should question my brother's sanity but what he said next, confirmed that he has gone absolutely crazy. David told me that, he never went to university. That he got a little training from John Winchester who was after a yellow eyed demon at that time. David wanted to stick with John but had to part from him unfortunately. My brother then started the hunting business along with other hunters. David even got a hunting buddy, named Chase Collins"_

"Wait, Chase?" said Dean "Isn't that the name you heard in your dream?"

"Yeah" replied Sam

"So, David is a hunter like us and Chase Collins is his hunting buddy means he is a hunter as well" said Dean more to himself than to Sam

"No wonder, why Bobby hasn't called yet with information about David or his family? David knows how to hide like us. Probably using fake names and ID's. It's going to be very hard to find him" said Sam finding it quite interesting

"If he received training from dad even though for a short time, David must be a good hunter. Strange that Dad never mentioned anything about David to us" said Dean a bit disappointed that their father kept even such a simple thing secret from them. Or may be this wasn't important enough to talk about

"Dean, when did dad ever tell us everything he knows" said Sam after laughing a little mockingly at Dean's disappointment

"Keep reading" said Dean dropping their previous topic about their dad

_"May be there is a guy named Chase Collins. And may be he is drugging my brother and making him believe all sort of crazy things. But David looks fit. A drug addict wouldn't look so healthy. Then what the hell is wrong with my brother? I am not mad at him anymore. I am downright getting worried sick about David. What should I do? Telling David that whatever he is imagining up is not real, wouldn't help the matter at all. I could tell. David believes everything too much. My trying to force the reality on him, might do more damage than good. Should I consult with a psychiatrist about him? But tell him what, that my brother thinks that he is keeping me safe from a vampire. Yes, that's right. A freaking vampire is coming for me. _

_When I asked David, why is he worried about my safety so much, he told me that about two weeks ago, he and Chase killed a vampire. That vampire got a mate and she escaped them and swore to take revenge on David because he is the one who hacked the other vampire's head off. An eye for an eye. The wounded vampire would soon find me and kill me. It's only a matter of time. Chase is trying to find her and kill her before she could get to me and David came home to keep me safe, in case the vampire escapes Chase and arrives in Springfield. Obviously I wouldn't stand a chance against a vampire. Wait, does this mean David thinks I am his mate? Like his soul mate. Not a good time to fantasize. _

_I didn't say it on my brother's face that I didn't believe a word he said and I really think that he is insane. I don't know how vulnerable David is from inside and I certainly don't want to risk any further mental complication. It seems that to David, it meant a lot that I believed him. I would rather keep it that way then tell him that I didn't believe him at all and put pressure on his fragile mind. For the time being I have decided to play along with David. Believe everything he says and do everything he asks me to do. But of course only until I could figure out a way to help him. I just hope that I will come up with something quickly enough"  
_


	10. Chapter 10: I Believe You

**AN: Thank you for the review and support to this story. This is another chapter. Hope you enjoy reading it. Please let me know what you think about the story**

**Chapter 10: I Believe You**

_"19th December, 2003 _

_Dear Diary, _

_I take back everything I said about my brother. David is not insane. He hasn't gone crazy. Everything he told me was true. Every single thing. The succubus, the hunter, the vengeful vampire, they are all real. I would probably be still thinking that David is nuts and imagining things up but last night I was attacked by the very vampire, David had warned me about. I was playing along with David for couple of days therefore he loosened the leash on me eventually. I took the opportunity and escaped David to find a good psychiatrist and talk to him about my brother. I didn't want to consult a mental doctor in front of David. After I talked to the doctor, he asked me to bring David to him as I expected. I knew that wouldn't be an easy job for me but I was determined to help my brother. Anyway, I was returning home while thinking how to make David listen to me. I was in the car and it was already dark outside. Suddenly I noticed a girl lying in the middle of the road. I stopped the car immediately and got out to see if she was hurt. When I rushed to her, I didn't see any wound on her body. But the girl seemed unconscious. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911. But before I could talk to anyone, the cell phone was snatched out of my hand. The girl was standing right in front of me. She was perfectly well. I started getting scared. Not that I knew what she was at that time. I thought, she must be a burglar or worse a serial killer. _

_However, when she bared her teeth at me and fangs came out of her gum, I felt my heart stopping for a moment. She was one vicious looking creature. I was so scared that I couldn't even scream or run when I wanted to do both. I understood that she was a vampire. And she seemed to know me as well. I realized that the vampire who wanted to take revenge on David by killing me, has finally found me. I was going to die because I was facing a freaking vampire. The vampire was about to attack me but she never got the chance to touch me. A guy came out of nowhere and sprayed what seemed like water on the vampire. It burned the vampire. Now I know it was holy water. I can't believe the myth is actually true. Without saying a word, the guy cut off the vampire's head. Later I found out that he is my brother's hunting buddy, Chase. _

_When I got home, I thought David would be furious at me. But he wasn't even a little mad at me. My brother was just happy to see me alive and safe. I apologized to David for not believing him. And he forgave me saying, that there is nothing to forgive and that he wouldn't have believed me if he was in my shoes. David is glad that I believe him now. I also realized that the fight that happened between us three years ago, it wasn't David's fault. He was under a spell of that succubus Violet. The realization landed us into a new situation. Now that I know David never stopped loving me. He never meant to hurt me in the first place. I wanted to go back to him right away. But the amount of time we spend away from each other, it wasn't so easy to just start over from where we left off. In the end, I had to talk to David and ask him where he wants us to be now, relationship wise because I clearly didn't know anymore. I love my brother more than anyone else and I was willing to do whatever he wishes me to do. Like old times. David joked about our situation and said that the fact that I am not glaring at him every time I am looking at him, is already a start of a new and fresh relation between us. I couldn't agree more with him. _

_David is going to leave for another case very soon. And I obviously have to stay home and graduate. I would be lying if I say, this didn't upset me. But I wasn't going to ask David to stay home. Two reasons, one David wouldn't listen to me and keep persuading me until I say otherwise. And another reason is, I realized what hunting means to David. Saving innocent people's lives, is a noble work after all. I was ready to let go of David, once again. But this time, it's going to be different. This time, we are not really going to say goodbye to each other because we will be in touch constantly. We will talk to each other over the phone and be involved with each other even though staying in different places. I couldn't have asked for a better arrangement. And David would come to visit me whenever he could. And perhaps, he will let me join him one day, in one of his cases. I shouldn't ask for that opportunity yet though. I don't know anything about hunting but I wish to learn about it. I am not leaving Springfield until graduation. Besides, someone needs to take care of mom and dad. If a demon suddenly attacks us, now I know what to do. Mom and dad wouldn't even realize what happened. _

_I would be worried about my brother all the time. I would be praying for his safety everyday. The kind of danger David has to face, death could take him away from me anytime. The mere thought is horrifying for me. My only consolation is Chase. He is a very good hunter. He is capable of protecting my brother and keep him safe. And I know that he would do his best at keeping David alive. After all David is his only friend and family. Not to mention Chase is gay and I think he has a little crush on David. Too bad that my brother doesn't swing that way. I felt extremely sorry for Chase when I learned that he lost his entire family in a werewolf attack. That's what set him in this path in the first place. I was grateful to him for saving my life as well. Chase knew everything about David except for the secret that only David and I shared. David didn't tell him that he and I were involved with each other in the past and still have strong feelings for each other. I guess it's better that Chase doesn't know. I didn't know how Chase would look at us after learning about the truth and neither did David. My brother certainly doesn't want to loose his friend and hunting buddy. Beside, what David and I share, is meant to be a secret and only for us to know." _

"Dean, I found two things about Chase Collins so far. His family was killed in a werewolf attack which turned him into a hunter" said Sam to his brother

"Great. So we dig up past werewolf attacks. What is the other thing?" asked Dean with casual tone of voice

"Chase is gay" informed Sam

"Was he involved with David?" Dean asked just as Sam expected

"Davina wrote that she felt Chase has a crush on her brother but David doesn't swing that way, obviously" said Sam

"Well too bad for Chase" said Dean without really feeling sorry for Chase

"You know I keep thinking since I found that David is a hunter as well, why isn't he here?" asked Sam to himself and to his brother

"What do you mean?" asked Dean not understanding what Sam is trying to say here

"Look, we came here because we read the interview of the Grayson family, right? And I bet many other hunters read about it as well. David should have heard about a haunted house in Springfield and be here even before us since it's his hometown and his house" said Sam which got Dean thinking as well

"Do you think David is dead?" asked Dean wondering about it himself

"It's not entirely impossible. Hunters die everyday. But if David is still alive and out there-"

"Then he must be in trouble or something must be wrong otherwise he would be here" said Dean figuring out Sam's real concern here

"Exactly" said Sam

"So what do we do now?" asked Dean

"I think we should start looking for David ourselves. Find out what is going on with him or if he is still alive" said Sam while thinking where to start looking for David

"What about ghost Davina?" wondered Dean

"Well she isn't killing anyone. Besides, she is already cremated. So the only way to set her free would be burning this diary. Which I haven't finished reading yet. Also I have this feeling that it would take more than burning this diary to set Davina free from this world. And finding David might be the solution to this problem" said Sam and Dean agreed with him

"Okay, lets hit the road then" said Dean "Also ask Bobby to search for a gay hunter. It should narrow down the search a little"

Sam called Bobby. Within half an hour, Dean and Sam checked out of the motel room and hit the road. Sam opened the diary and started reading once again. There are so many things he doesn't know yet. But he would find out soon


	11. Chapter 11: Happy New Year

**AN: Hey everyone this is another chapter. Please read and review. Thanks**

**Chapter 11: Happy New Year**

_"3rd January, 2004 _

_Dear Diary,_

_I was not ready to miss my brother on the first day of New Year. David was working on a case in Chicago. An evil shape shifter was terrorizing the town's people. I couldn't ask him to come back home in the middle of his work but I could certainly go to him. I didn't say anything to David from beforehand. I wanted to give him a surprise. Thankfully I knew where he was staying in Chicago. David and Chase always pick up cheap motels to avoid attention from people. I told mom and dad that I am going out with friends. They were more than willing to let me go. My parents always wanted me to have a social life. Only if they knew where I was going. But they will never know. _

_I found the motel Holiday Inn once I arrived in Chicago. David and Chase were staying there under the names of Tyler and Caleb. I bribed the motel manager to let me in the room. David and Chase were out at that time. Once I got in the room, I looked around the place. There were newspapers, files and folders and many other things scattered in the room. Anyone would think that the place was under attack. But I knew better. The mess clearly indicated that two males lived in this room. David is never organized and I guess nether is Chase. Having nothing better to do, I started cleaning up the place. I went through the folders as well. They contained information on Shape shifters and how to kill one. Silver could kill a shape shifter. I am still having a hard time believing that all these things are actually true. But they are and that's the reality. _

_I got bored very quickly. I couldn't stay in the room anymore. Therefore, I decided to go to the hunting ground. The Shape shifter was last sighted in Lincoln park zoo area. I had a hunch that David and Chase would be there. I drove up there and started looking around for my brother by foot. Hoping to bump into him in a corner. Or spot him in a diner. After walking for almost an hour, I noticed Chase. My brother was with him. They were both looking tensed. I run up to them right away. Chase was very surprised to see me there. However not David. He didn't even react at first. It seemed a little odd to me. But before I could get more suspicious, David engulfed me in a hug. And I wasn't expecting that either. I knew my brother. He would be very pissed off at me for coming after him especially when he is dealing with a dangerous shape shifter. _

_Not to mention when David hugged me, I inhaled his scent. And he didn't smell like my brother. I didn't say anything though but I knew something was wrong. Chase was insisting me to get out of the area. It was too dangerous for me to be there. David was repeating the words Chase was saying to me but with less emotion and concern. It confirmed me that the person or thing standing in front of me was not my brother. I realized that it must be the shape shifter. And it also meant that my brother was somewhere else, probably in danger. I didn't say anything though. Because if I had then the shape shifter would have killed both Chase and me. I needed to find a way to tell Chase that he is walking with the very shape shifter he is looking for. And my brother is in danger. Thankfully I got an idea in my mind that moment. I had brought New Year cards for Chase and David. I wrote a little important message in the card I had for Chase and gave it to him. I handed the shape shifter one too because I had to pretend to think he is my brother. Chase opened the card and read it. Thankfully he didn't react and only smiled. Chase tucked the card inside his jacket pocket. He asked me to leave once again. This time I walked away without saying anything but I didn't leave the area though. I had to look for my brother.  
_

_Soon enough, Chase came back. He killed the shape shifter using the element of surprise and of course silver. I joined him in search for David. We found him tied up in a basement of an empty house after two and a half hours. David was shocked to see me with Chase. Once we got him out, my brother scolded me for coming after him just like I expected. But I embraced him while he was yelling at me and it stopped him from saying anything further. Chase told David, how I helped him kill the shape shifter. David was anything but impressed though. He was freaking out thinking what if the monster had killed me. Even though nothing like that happened to me. That is my brother David when being over protective of me. But he couldn't help but be impressed that I realized the shape shifter wasn't my brother in first few minutes. Well I can never make mistake recognizing my own brother. _

_After David calmed down, we celebrated the new year. Even though it was just the three of us but we had a blast in the evening. Later that night, after Chase fall asleep, he kind of passed out for being too drunk, David took me out for a long drive to spend sometime alone with me. I was desperately looking forward to be alone with him as well. David drove me to a place where there is no sign of people for miles. The night sky full of twinkling stars, watching over us. David and I were sitting on the hood of the car, looking at the stars quietly. At first we were simply talking to each other now and then. Asking simple questions such as what I am going to do after going back home? What is the next case? What questions mom is going to ask me after I get back home? What I am going to tell her? etc. etc. _

_Then after a while __somehow we ended up making out with each other. I still don't know how it started. I mean I know how it happened but I was still having a hard time believing that it actually happened. I was telling David how I realized that the shape shifter wasn't him. David couldn't help but Kiss me that moment. He stopped right after kissing me once. He even apologized to me and looked embarrassed that he let his emotions get the better of him. I had gathered up all my courage and pulled David for another soft and love filled kiss. I wanted to take away his guilt and I wanted to kiss him again. It encouraged David and he started kissing me back passionately. I was kissing him with equal longing and want and love. I even let David dominate me in the kiss. My brother loves to take control over me when we are being intimate. Pretty soon the sweet innocent kiss turned urgent and wild. We couldn't have enough of each other. Before I knew it David was taking off my clothes and I was discarding his jacket and shirt. David carried me and laid me on the back seat of the car before coming on top of me. He was trying to kiss every inch of my body. I was roaming my hands over his body as well, touching David and feeling him as much as I could. And then eventually we made love. It felt like my first time. I wasn't touched for such a long time that I almost forgot how if felt to have sex. And I must say, it was amazing. Even though David wasn't being a monk for these past years but he immensely enjoyed our intimate moments. David said that he hooked up minimum times and whenever he did, he would think about me. I was flattered hearing that and kissed him extremely passionately. We fell asleep in the car. Wrapped around each other. I realized then exactly how much I missed David and the warmth of his body. Staying away from him is going to be harder now.  
_

_We came back to the motel room late in the morning. Thankfully Chase was still sleeping peacefully. He wasn't going to wake up until someone makes him get up. I didn't want to leave but I had to. David and Chase would find another case and move on to another city or town. At the time of saying goodbyes, I said goodbye to Chase. David gave me a long and tight hug. My eyes had flickered to Chase for a moment that time. Was that jealousy in his eyes? I shook my head inwardly and dropped the thought right away considering it was nothing serious. I came back home but my heart and mind stayed back with David. Hopefully I would get to meet my brother again very soon. Because I know David is missing me just as much as I am missing him, if not more. And the fact that I forbade him to sleep with another woman, should bring him to me sooner rather than later. Even now, while I am writing in my diary, I couldn't help but think again and again of our beautiful moments together. Actually, I can't stop smiling since I returned home. I am so gonna get in trouble if mom notices me smiling to myself. She is going to assume, I am seeing a boy. She wouldn't complain about it, moreover be excited. But god forbid if she ever finds out that the boy is actually David. I don't even want to think about what is going to happen then. I pray that day never comes"_


	12. Chapter 12: Wish To Follow You

**Chapter 12: Wish To Follow You**

**Flash Back **

_Davina was lying on her bed and talking to David on the phone. It's been a month since Davina saw her brother. She was missing him terribly. Simply talking to David wasn't enough anymore. Davina wanted to see his handsome face, his beautiful smile. She wants to hear his masculine voice, whisper in her ear and touch his firm body. Davina wanted to feel David every way possible _

_"Where are you going now?" asked Davina with curiosity. But her voice had a sad undertone that David didn't miss to notice_

"We are going to Kansas city. Something is happening over there. People are disappearing one by one everyday"_ said David answering his sister's question _

_"What do you think it is?" asked Davina with more interest_

"We don't know yet. Chase has a few guesses but we can't be sure about anything until we get there"_ said David. He didn't sound cheerful either. Because obviously David was missing Davina just as much_

_"Are you on the road right now?" asked Davina wondering about it_

_"_We are in a bar actually. Well Chase is inside the bar and I am standing outside and talking to you"_ said David that made Davina smile to herself _

_"How sweet of you David. But you should go inside and enjoy your free time as well. Once you start investigating, there won't be any time to relax for you" said Davina knowing how hard David has to work when working on a case. He hardly gets any break _

_"_I would rather talk to you"_ said David and he sighed out heavily _"I miss you"

_"I miss you too" said Davina and silence fell over them. No one talked for a moment_

_"David" spoke up Davina and broke the silence in the process_

"Yeah"_ responded David softly _

_"I have been thinking about something for a while" said Davina with hesitation in her voice_

"You are not coming after me Davina, I mean it"_ said David with strong tone of voice. Davina rolled her eyes to herself _

_"That's not what I was thinking buzz kill" said Davina grumpily "I was thinking about what I am going to do after graduation" _

"You are going to college"_ stated David. He had a hunch about what Davina was thinking of doing and he wasn't going to let it happen at any cost_

_"I want to become a hunter like you" blurted Davina and that's exactly what David thought she would say_

"Davina, no way. No way in hell you are becoming a hunter. You are going to college and have a normal life"_ said David firmly with strong tone of voice_

_"Define normal brother. What do you want me to do? Graduate from college, find a job, marry another man and have kids with him. Is that what you really want for me? Would you be able to live happily, knowing I am another man's wife. David if you are not meant to live a normal life then neither am I" said Davina stubbornly but she tried to make a point here as well. However David was still against the idea of his sister becoming a hunter as well. David is a hunter himself therefore he knows the risks and sacrifices all too well. And David can't want that for his sister_

"Davina, this is too risky. I don't want you to face such danger baby"_ said Davina with soft and pleading tone of voice. He wanted Davina to understand him. The last thing David wanted is to get into an argument with Davina. _

_"And you think I feel very excited when you face the danger. But I never asked you to stop hunting because I understand what it means to you. Let me join you David. We can both hunt monsters together. That way, we won't be staying away from each other as well" Davina instead of understanding David, she tried to make her brother understand her point of view here_

_"_Fine, we will talk about it after you graduate college"_ said David and that was the end of discussion. Davina wanted to say more but David didn't let her. _

"Chase is here. We have to hit the road now. I will talk to you later"_ saying that David hung up. Davina sighed out heavily. She is going to persuade David, one way or another. Davina pulled her diary out from it's hidden place and started to write it in about her thoughts and what she is planning on doing in near future. Even though David came back in her life, partially but the diary is still Davina's best friend. _

**End Of Flashback  
**

"Sam" Dean's voice snapped Sam out of his thoughts. He was startled a little as well. Dean noticed it and furrowed his brows at Sam

"Are you alright?" asked Dean with concern in his voice

"I am fine" Sam lied smoothly. The truth is, he was confused. Sam felt like he was watching Davina while she was writing in her diary. It was weird.

"If you say so" said Dean knowing that Sam wasn't being honest with him but he wasn't going to push him

"Bobby got a lead on David. And yes, he is still alive. Which is now making me more suspicious about why David hasn't heard about the haunted house in Springfield?" said Dean more to himself than to Sam

"Where is he?" asked Sam

"Well he was spotted in South Dakota, five days ago" said Dean making Sam roll his eyes at his brother

"Dean, five days? He could be anywhere in USA by now" complained Sam. Dean knew it too but that's the only fresh lead they got for now

"Do you have any other bright idea to track down David other than going to SD and find out what he was doing there?" asked Dean and Sam had no answer to that question therefore he remained silent.

"It's the only lead man. We have no other option but to follow it" said Dean and Sam nodded his head agreeing with his brother this time.

"I am hungry. Are you hungry?" asked Dean as he pulled over the car in front of a fast food restaurant. Sam vehemently shook his head in reply

"Okay, I am gonna go and satisfy my stomach. Are you going to stay here?" asked Dean and Sam nodded his head

"Yeah, I will be fine here" said Sam and Dean nodded and he got out of the car. Sam concentrated on the diary again and started reading it

"_9th February, 2004_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have made up my mind. I am going to be a hunter. Even if David clearly doesn't want me to. He became a hunter without asking for anyone's permission. Then why should I depend on his approval. I think I wouldn't even tell him about my being a hunter until he comes in term with my wish and supports me. I will graduate high school before this summer. Once I am out of school, I will become a professional hunter like my brother. Until then, I am going to work on easy and simple cases. I will study and train more than hunt. Actually I have already found a case. And I am planning on solving this case this weekend. Since I no longer have to worry about college applications and admission, I am free to spend my time however I wish. _

_The case I found is about a haunted house in the middle of nowhere in Burlington. Rumors have it that in late 1980's, a family lived in that house. There were five members in that family husband, wife, two twin daughters and a son. One day while the kids were playing, the little boy fell in the well that they had in the backyard of the house. The boy drowned and died. The mother went crazy after loosing her son. She wasn't ready to let her little boy go. Unknowing of the consequences, she tapped into dark magic to bring her son back to life. She sacrificed her two daughters believing that it would bring her son back to life again. The father was away while all this happened. When he returned home, he saw his son dead, and his daughters lying on the ground and their heads were detach from their bodies. And his wife was holding the butcher's knife in her hand. She looked like an evil witch that moment. The man ran away and informed the police immediately. When the cops arrived, the woman was hanging in the room from the ceiling. She had killed herself as well. _

_Since then the house is believed to be cursed. No one goes there. And if someone does go there, the tormented spirits kill the visitor and make him disappear. No one ever came back from that haunted house. I felt fear even when I read about the abandon house. And now that I am writing about this case, the hair on the back of my neck is standing still. But I am not backing down just because I am being afraid. I am going to go there and see for myself what really happens there and how people disappear. Besides, I know what to do to put a ghost to rest and protect myself from it while facing it. I am feeling such a thrill right now. No wonder why David enjoys hunting so much." _


	13. Chapter 13: SOS

**AN: Thank you 'Hermioneandmarcus' for your review and continuous support to the story. This is another chapter. Hope everyone liking this story, would read it and like it. Please let me know how am I going so far. I would really appreciate your opinions. Thank you **

**Chapter 13: S.O.S**

_"13th February, 2004  
_

_Dear Diary, _

_I am in the abandon haunted house right now. I know I should stay focused at the moment and stay prepared for ghost attacks but the reason I am writing in my diary right now is because I am getting extremely bored here. It is dark outside already and I have been waiting for almost two hours now for something ghostly to happen but nothing is happening here. There is no gust of wind, or flickering of lights. No rotten smell or cold spots anywhere in the house. I can't help but think now that this hunt is a total bust. Well David did say that not every rumor about supernatural activity is true. Then what is the real story of this house. Why is it abandoned? I was feeling greatly disappointed. I thought I am going to solve a mystery here. Wait, I think I heard something..."_

Sam quickly flipped the page to read the following entry in the diary

_"15th February, 2004_

_Dear Diary, _

_Let me clarify something first. My first hunt was not a bust at all. Actually it was pretty horrifying. When I was getting bored and writing in my diary, I suddenly heard something. I had stopped writing immediately and got alert. For a second I thought I must have imagined the sound. But no, I hadn't imagined it in my head. The noise happened again. And before I knew it, I was hearing kids crying all around me but there wasn't anyone in the house. Well anyone visible at least. But afterwards I started seeing things. I even saw two twin girls running in the house. They were crying and they looked absolutely terrified. I decided to follow them but I was stopped. A vicious looking creature was blocking my way. I never screamed so loudly in my entire life. It was the mother who killed her own daughters. I could tell by the clothes she was wearing. Otherwise her face was completely disfigured. For a moment, my brains stopped working. I had the knowledge of what I should do to stop the ghost from approaching me and eventually kill me but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't really think straight that time. I forgot about the salt, I forgot about the iron rod. All I could do is stare at the horrible looking ghost. She was muttering something that I couldn't understand for the life of me. I tried to dash out of the house but all the doors and windows were jammed. I was trapped inside. There was no way for me to get out and escape the ghost. _

_I was screaming at the top of my lungs and shaking terribly. The ghost was going to attack me when the door burst open and David rushed inside. He quickly shot the ghost with salt filled bullets and made it disappear for the time being. I was still shaking from head to toe. David grabbed me and ran outside of the house before the ghost could trap us both inside. Once outside, David asked me to stay there and he went inside again. I wanted to stop him but I couldn't speak a single word. I guess the cat got my tongue that time. David didn't come out for half an hour. By then I was able to overcome my fear and shock a little bit. I started getting worried about David and contemplated going inside again. But before I could do that, David came out of the house. He brought out a few bones and belongings of the dead family and burned it with salt and holy water. It set the spirits free forever. However, I got into trouble with my brother. _

_After David calmed down a bit, the first thing he did was glare at me with boiling anger in his eyes. If I was scared before, I was terrified seeing my brother so mad. I thought David would start yelling at me but he didn't. Instead he stayed completely silent. I tried to apologize to him but he snapped at me and shut me up. David drove me back home. He didn't say a word to me the entire ride neither let me say anything. I wished then that he had yelled at me instead. The silent treatment is always the worst. David is staying home currently but he is still mad at me. I am trying to talk to him but he isn't giving me the chance at all. I am getting desperate now. I must do something to make peace between us again. There were a few questions running in my mind since the hunt was over. Even this morning, I was wondering how the hell David found me in the haunted house. How did he know I was there?_

_Well I found out from mom that David came home right after I left. He was probably planning to spend the valentines day with me. When David didn't find me and heard from mom that I have gone out with friends and wouldn't come home for two or three days, he immediately got suspicious. David knew me too well to know that I was lying to mom. He probably searched my room and found out the researches I did on the Burlington haunted house. David wasn't dumb enough not to be able to figure out that I was actually going to the haunted house all by myself. Besides, I wasn't receiving his calls so. David followed me there, thankfully otherwise I would be dead already. I know I made a mistake. I shouldn't have gone for a hunt all by myself and without any training. And David has every right to be mad at me for my stupidity and stubbornness. But I needed to do something to ease off his anger. Because I can't stand his glares and ignorance any longer" _

Sam couldn't help but shake his head at Davina's stupidity. What was she thinking, going to a haunted house all by herself. No wonder David was furious at her. However when Sam thought that now Davina is a ghost herself and turned their home into a haunted house, he felt sad for Davina. The tragedy shouldn't have happened to her. Sam turned the next page and started reading again

"_17th February, 2004_

_Dear Diary, _

_Finally, everything is good again between my brother and I. Don't ask, how I managed to ease off David's anger. I wouldn't be able to finish writing then. But he is fine now and not mad at me anymore. My brother made me promise that I will never pull that kind of stunt again, never. And I gave him my word and crossed my heart without a second thought. David is going to take me out tonight. I don't know where. He said it's going to be a surprise for me. Even though it's way past Valentines day but who says we can't celebrate. I am looking forward to a very romantic and eventful evening. _

_Tomorrow David would leave again and join Chase for another case. As I can't stop him or change his mind about going, therefore, I want to be with David, as much as possible. Because once he leaves, I wouldn't get to see him for days. Hopefully, I will be able to persuade my brother into letting me become a hunter and let me hunt with him one day. Yes, I haven't gave up that thought yet. David wouldn't agree at first but I know plenty of ways to make him give into my requests. It will take time and patience but I know in my heart that it will happen one day. That I will hunt ghosts along with my brother one day."_


	14. Chapter 14: Getting Blamed

**Chapter 14: Getting Blamed**

**Flash Back**

_Davina was running what seemed like down a hospital corridor. She looked scared and worried and tears were flowing out of her eyes. She was looking for a particular room. Before Davina could find the room, she found Chase. He was leaning against the wall, looking exhausted and tensed up. Davina ran up to him  
_

_"How is he?" Davina asked with fear in her voice _

_"Go inside and look for yourself" was the only answer Chase gave her. Davina looked at the door. Room no. 306. Without wasting a second, Davina burst through the door. Inside, David was lying on the bed unconscious but alive thankfully. His arm was broken. He got plaster on his left leg. There was a bandage around his forehead. David also got stabbed by a knife in his right shoulder. Davina walked up to her brother slowly. More tears were falling from her eyes. Davina cupped her brother's face gently and softly kissed him on his lips. She didn't know what had happened to David. How he landed into a hospital in this condition? Davina got a call from Chase, telling her to come to Detroit city hospital. Davina immediately knew that something is wrong. She flew there as soon as possible and found David in such fragile state. Davina didn't want to leave David but she had to know what happened. She went outside to talk to Chase _

_"Chase, what happened? How did David land in a hospital?" Davina demanded answers. She should have asked more politely but she wasn't in the mood for formalities. Chase looked at her and glared heatedly which surprised Davina. She was taken aback by Chase's hostile eyes on her_

_"You tell me" spoke up Chase rudely. Davina frowned at him with confusion_

_"What do you mean? You were with my brother Chase, not me" said Davina. Not understanding why Chase was being harsh with her_

_"Yes, I was with David. I saw how foolishly David got himself trapped with a demon. He is lucky to be still alive. David was there but his mind was someplace else and definitely not in the hunt. I have never seen him so unfocused before especially during a case. David has been acting like a love sick boy for days now. I knew this would happen sooner or later" Chase said the last part more to himself than to Davina and angrily as well _

_"You think I am the reason David lost his concentration during a hunt. That's absurd" said Davina, feeling offended at the accusation _

_"I don't think you are the reason Davina. I know it's because of you David isn't into the game anymore. Do you think I haven't noticed the way you two look at each other?" said Chase with disgust and anger in his voice and perhaps a bit of jealousy as well._

_"What David and I have between us, is none of your business" said Davina getting angry herself _

_"But it is Ms Davina. Because I am the one who swore to keep David safe. And you are proving to be nothing but a problem for me" Davina and Chase kept glaring at each other. Both were angry and both wanted to take it out on the other one. Davina narrowed her eyes at Chase before speaking up again_

_"I can clearly see now, how I am being a problem for you Chase. You are in love with my brother, aren't you?" Davina blurted out the truth without any hesitation. And there was certain amount of possessiveness in her voice as well and disliking for Chase. The hunter didn't say anything against it and only kept glaring at Davina.  
_

_"But David only loves me. He would never be into you that way" said Davina with confidence in her voice. Chase glared at her more. He wanted to kill her that moment_

_"Yes, I am in love with David and I had him for all these years even though only as a friend, I had him. Until you came into his life and ruined everything for me. I accepted the changes quietly but now this sinful relation of yours with David, is a threat to his life. And I can not allow myself to stay quiet anymore" said Chase with determination in his voice. Davina was surprised to see how protective and possessive Chase was about her brother. And it made her jealous and angry. She is not going to compete with another man for David. Besides, David has always been hers and hers alone_

_"You are wrong Chase. I am not a danger to my brother's life. I am the one who is going to save him. David won't be hunting anymore. He is going to live a normal life, WITH ME" said Davina with strong tone of voice. David might not agree at first but Davina was confident that she would be able to persuade him. Then after graduation, she and David could start hunting again, together this time and without a third party between them. David can't say no to that. _

_"You have no right to make a decision for David" said Chase with calm but enraged tone of voice _

_"On the contrary Chase, I have the right to be involved in David's life every way possible" said Davina with a victorious smile because she knew that she won the verbal fight with the hunter. Chase hatefully looked at Davina and said  
_

_"You are going to burn in hell"_

**End Of Flashback  
**

Dean pulled over the car in front of a cheap motel. They finally reached south Dakota. The Winchester brothers are going to start asking around for David as soon as they check in the motel and eat something. Dean was starving.

"Do you think David stayed in this motel?" asked Sam as he got out of the car along with Dean

"We will find that out soon enough" said Dean and both brothers walked inside the motel. They stopped at the reception. The receptionist was an young lady. Dean immediately smiled at her flirtatiously. However the receptionist checked out Sam with interest. It made Dean's face fell visibly. Sam found it hilarious but kept silent.

"Single room with two queens please" said Dean with grumpy tone of voice.

"Are you sure you don't want separate rooms?" asked the receptionist

"No, we want a single room" confirmed Dean. After he checked in, Sam decided to interrogate the lady

"May I ask you a question?" asked Sam politely

"You already did" said the lady and flashed Sam a sultry smile which made him uncomfortable. Dean couldn't help but roll his eyes at that

"Another question" said Sam and the lady nodded her head

"Have you seen him here?" asked Sam and he showed the receptionist, David's photo from Davina's diary. Sam hoped that the woman wouldn't be difficult and answer his question easily

"Yes, I have. He came in here, with a friend. They also stayed in a single room with two queens" informed the lady.

"Can you please tell me how his friend looked like?" asked Sam with serious curiosity

"You are asking me questions like a FBI" said the lady smiling at Sam but answered his question anyway. Sam looked troubled so Dean asked

"What is it Sam?" Sam looked at his brother then answered

"David is hunting with Chase" answered Sam which confused Dean because he failed to understand how it is bothersome to Sam

"Of course, they are hunting together. They are hunting buddies Sam" said Dean the obvious with a roll of his eyes

"Davina didn't want David to hunt with Chase anymore. David had given up on hunting after he was severely injured in a hunt by a demon" informed Sam and then Dean understood why Sam looked surprised about David hunting with Chase again. Perhaps David started hunting again with Chase after Davina died. But something was wrong. Dean could feel it. Sam went back to talking with the receptionist

"Can you tell anything else about them?" asked Sam politely. The lady thought about it for a moment

"I think I heard one of them saying, they should go to Philadelphia as soon as possible" said the lady. Philadelphia? Both Sam and Dean wondered at the same time. They went to Philadelphia from here.

"Thank you very much for your help" said Sam to the receptionist

"You are welcome" said the lady then she purposely leaned forward to show her cleavage more "Please let me know if I could help you with anything else" Dean couldn't help but smirk at Sam's discomfort

"Thank you" said Sam quickly and he walked away from there at a fast pace

"She is really into you man" teased Dean making Sam roll his eyes

"Yeah, like I haven't noticed" saying that Sam shook his head to himself.

"So, David and Chase went to Philadelphia from here. Probably for another case. Shouldn't we go there straight away?" asked Sam and Dean shook his head

"No, I am going to find out what they were doing here first. I have a feeling that David is chasing something and not just hunting random supernatural beings like us"


	15. Chapter 15: Finding The Fish

**Chapter 15: Finding The Fish**

"I told you, we wouldn't regret looking around here" said Dean to Sam as they crossed a street. Dean and Sam got a contact number of David from the Sheriff of the town. The Sheriff knew everything about supernatural beings and he luckily kept David's contact number, just in case something else comes up in the town. And something came up indeed, Sam and Dean.

"And just as we thought, David is chasing a demon" said Sam that they learned from the Sheriff. The Sheriff couldn't tell much though. He told them only what he knew about.

"Yeah but why? Why a demon?" asked Dean out loud more to himself than to Sam

"Do you think that demon has anything to do with Davina's death?" Sam asked and he suspected that very much

"Well, let's find out" said Dean and he pulled out his cell phone, dialed David's number and pressed the call button. The phone rang three times before someone picked it up. Dean really hoped that they got the right number

_"Hello" _came a strong manly voice

"Is this David Stavros?" asked Dean and waited for a reply. The guy seemed to hesitate a bit before answering

_"Yes, who am I talking to?" _asked David with suspicious tone of voice

"I am Dean Winchester. Son of John Winchester. I hope you remember him" said Dean and he immediately received an answer

"_Yes, of course. How can I forget him? Dean Winchester. Heard a lot about you from your father and other hunters as well. I must say I am a bit surprised that you called me. Is anything wrong?"_ asked David with serious curiosity

"Actually yes, there is a problem. We need to meet. As soon as possible" said Dean in his professional tone of voice

_"What's going on?_" asked David getting a bit worried. It's not everyday you get a call from a famous and the best hunter

"I am sure you have already heard about a haunted house in Springfield. The house you and your family once lived in. Where your sister was burned to death. And now her ghost is haunting that house" said Dean which stunned David to no limit. He froze for a moment

_"What?"_ asked David with shocked voice

"You sound shocked dude" said Dean not knowing why exactly David is shocked

_"Davina's ghost. That's not possible. She was cremated. And for your kind information, I haven't heard about a haunted house in Springfield"_ said David with stern tone of voice. He didn't like to think about his sister's gruesome death or talk about it. It always makes him suffer. So many years have passed but David is still not over his sister's death. And he never will be.

"Well, now you heard. Me and my brother have been there, in that house. We saw her ghost. She told us quite a few things" said Dean finding it weird that David never heard about the haunted house in Springfield.

_"What did she say?_" asked David anxiously

"Well she was definitely murdered. Someone locked her inside the house and set it on fire" said Dean quite unemotionally. After all talking about deaths is a regular thing for him. David however felt a cringe in his heart hearing that. He sighed out heavily and said

_"I know_" came from David after a moment

"You know?" questioned Dean

_"Yes. A demon named Crowley possessed my aunt Christiana and... and killed Davina. I have been chasing him ever since"_ said David which surprised Dean this time

"Did you just say Crowley?" asked Dean for confirmation

_"Yes"_ said David with hateful voice. Dean thought of something for a moment then said

"Head straight to Springfield. My brother and I would meet you there. And David, get ready to meet your sister's killer" said Dean and he ended the call. Sam was looking at him with questioning eyes

"We are going back to Springfield" informed Dean to Sam. It's about time the mystery of Davina's murder should be solved. Sam and Dean got into the car and Dean started driving again.


	16. Chapter 16: Interrogating The Demon

**Chapter 16: Interrogating The Demon**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Chase with overly curious tone of voice as Sam drew the devil's trap on the floor.

Sam and Dean arrived in Springfield and met up with David and Chase. They told the other pair of hunters that they could summon Chase and trap him. On the other hand David found out that what Dean told him about the house being haunted is true. Davina isn't resting in peace like he thought. She is still here, as a ghost. David however doesn't know it yet that Davina's diary is what keeping her in this world. He assumed that it's her killer, roaming around freely is what making her not get peace. The theory seemed odd even to David. And Chase was very anxious about what is it that is keeping Davina here. Sam and Dean haven't told David or Chase about the diary yet. And they had their own reasons for it.

David on the other hand couldn't believe himself. How come he not heard about this haunted house before? After all it made to the newspaper and internet. Probably he was too busy and obsessed with finding Crowley like always. But how come Chase hasn't heard about the haunted house? Usually he searches for other cases and keeps tabs on them while David looks for ways to get to Crowley. Chase had apologized to David for not noticing this sooner. But there was nothing to apologize for really. Mistakes happen. Chase must have got obsessed with finding Crowley as well along with David. Whatever happened, none of that matters anymore. What matters is that Sam and Dean are here and they are going to help them trap Crowley. And finally David would get to avenge his beloved sister.

"Yes, I am sure. We have done this before" said Sam with confidence. Chase got a little uncomfortable immediately but covered it up quickly. But this didn't escape Sam's eyes though and he thought of something to himself.

"You haven't told us yet, why Crowley killed Davina?" asked Dean to David particularly. The lad sighed out heavily before answering the question

"Because I don't know that myself for sure. I mean I know why but there could be more to it. That's why I am planning on interrogating him before I kill him" said David with determination in his voice

"Don't be stupid David. Crowley is a very powerful demon. You shouldn't waste your time questioning him when you get the chance to send him back to hell. He might find a way to escape us while we will be interrogating him" said Chase making a point here. David usually listens to him. Well always listens to Chase. Ever since David lost Davina, he relied on Chase completely to comfort him, console him and help him hunt down the bastard demon. David even abandoned his family and made his parents think that he died in a car accident on Chase's advice. Not only David didn't want his parents on his back but to ensure their safety David had to cut himself off from them. That only left Chase with him. His hunting buddy

"Besides, you know why Crowley killed Davina. She went after him. Behind your back" said Chase. He highlighted the 'behind your back' part in the sentence quite boldly. Sam raised his eye brows at Chase

"Davina went after Crowley. Why would she do that?" asked Sam with serious interest in the answer

"Davina wanted to become a hunter like me. I was against this idea. So she used to solve cases and go after supernatural beings behind my back. Unfortunately she went after Crowley one time and messed with him. In return he, killed her" said David and his voice shook a little in the end

"What I want to ask Crowley is that what could Davina have possibly done to him that he burnt her alive? But Chase is right. I shouldn't waste my time interrogating him. He is a demon. And demon doesn't need a lot of reasons to kill someone"

"Did Davina tell you about Crowley?" asked Dean to both David and Chase. David shook his head in reply

"No, not Davina. Crowley did" said David making the Winchester brothers more interested in his side of the story "While Crowley was still possessing Aunt Christiana, he tried to kill me as well. If it wasn't for Chase, I would be dead too"

"I had to kill Aunt Christiana though" said Chase sadly as if he regretted killing her very much

"You did what you had to do to save your friend Chase. To save me. How many times I told you not to feel guilty about that" said David and his voice was strong again.

"Alright then, shall we start?" asked Dean clapping his hands and rubbing them against each other a couple of times to warm them up. Sam started to chant the necessary spells to summon a demon. Chase was growing uneasy each passing moment. But he remained calm or tried to. After a while all on a sudden Crowley appeared in the room. Trapped in the devil's trap. Crowley groaned in annoyance as he realized that he is trapped. He looked up at Sam and Dean.

"What the hell is-" before Crowley could say anything else, Chase attacked him with holy water and salt.

"It's him David. It's him. He is the one killed your sister" yelled Chase which made David aggressive as well. David was about to attack Crowley as well when Dean held him back. It confused David and he looked at Dean with questioning eyes

"Hold on David. You may not want to ask him anything but I want to know why he killed Davina. Exactly for what reasons. Was is just for fun or something else?" said Dean which got Chase quite worked up.

"Will anybody tell me, what. the. hell. is. going. on here?" yelled Crowley angrily. Dean turned to look at Crowley. A small smile playing on his lips

"So, Crowley, did you kill his sister?" asked Dean. Crowley looked at David and rolled his eyes

"And who is he?" asked Crowley with bored tone of voice

"He is David. You killed his sister Davina five years ago. She lived in this very town. You burned her alive, remember?" said Sam getting everyone's attention towards him

"Not to mention, you even tried to kill him. Right after you burned Davina alive. How can you not recognize him Crowley? I thought demons have very sharp memories" said Dean continuing the interrogation. David was glaring at Crowley but Chase on the other hand was looking for a way to end the demon before this interrogation could go any further.

"Bullocks, I have never met him before" said Crowley about David with confidence in his voice

"You liar" shouted David angrily "You possessed my aunt, you killed my sister and then you came after me you bastard. You told me to remember your name forever" Sam and Dean looked at Crowley. Giving him the look. The demon shrugged his shoulders at them

"I have no idea what he is talking about" said Crowley and he seemed genuinely clueless about this. Sam and Dean stared down Crowley for a while. But then Dean spoke up

"We know" said Dean speaking about him and Sam. It shocked David and he looked at the brothers with stunned expression. Chase got immensely confused as well. Sam walked over to the devil's trap and broke a line in it and set Crowley free from the trap. Chase and David's eyes widened with shock. David started to doubt Sam and Dean's intention of helping him out. What if they were with the demon and brought him and Chase here to kill them.

"Much better" said Crowley "Now anyone would like to enlighten me, why these two lads want to murder me for no reason at all"

"Because he thinks you killed his sister Davina" said Sam about David

"And he wants to kill you because you are holding his contract. Isn't that correct Chase?" asked Dean to Chase directly. Chase got tensed up right away but tried to play dumb with the Winchester brothers

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Chase with strong tone of voice. David was getting more and more confused with each passing moment. Sam pulled out Davina's diary from his jacket pocket and flipped over to a page and started reading from it out loud so that everyone could hear him

"_Dear Diary, _

_Chase came home today to visit David. Even though I don't like Chase because of the way he feels for David but he has been friends with my brother for a long time and David misses him, therefore I asked him to stay with us for a few days. I hope I am doing the right thing here and not making any mistake. What if he convinces David to join him in the hunt again. David has just settled down after recovering from his injuries. I wouldn't let him get into danger again" _

Sam turned another page and read off that too

_"Dear Diary, _

_I made a huge mistake by letting Chase stay in our house. I should have known better. Chase is not here to convince David to start hunting again. He is here to convince me to let David hunt again with him. Because he knows that David would do whatever I tell him to do. Chase told me that, he needs David just for one hunt. After that he would never show his face again. I learned this from Chase himself that he had made a deal with a crossroads demon sometime ago. He asked the demon to kill all the werewolves involved in his family's murder in exchange of his soul. Chase knew at the time of making the deal that his soul will be taken after ten years. He was ready to die back then, I think. But apparently Chase is having second thoughts about dying. Now he wants to kill the demon holding his contract and set himself free. But Chase can't hunt a demon all alone or on his own. He needs David. But there is no way in hell, I am letting David go with him. Demons are very powerful and dangerous. And the demon Chase wants to kill, he seems to be the king or something like that. So there is no way, I am letting Chase drag my brother into that mess. And because I have refused Chase any kind of any help so bluntly, he is extremely mad at me now. I understand that he doesn't want to die. And he doesn't deserve hell either. But it's David, who is the main concern here. And I won't let any harm come to my brother. No matter what" _

"So, Chase. Mind explaining us why you have been lying to David for all these years" said Dean and everyone in the room looked at Chase as he turned pale with worry. It's true what they say, sinners can't hide their sins forever.


	17. Chapter 17: Best Friend Is Worst Enemy

**Chapter 17: Your Best Friend Is Your Worst Enemy**

"Chase, what the hell is going on? What are they talking about?" David demanded answers immediately. Crowley has already left since he was no longer trapped. Chase understood that there is no way he is getting out of the trap he is in unlike the demon. Sam and Dean probably knows the truth already. They are going to tell David everything anyway. It's better, that David hears everything from him than the Winchester brothers.

"Yes, it's true" said Chase and he sighed out heavily "I did make a deal with a crossroads demon when I was trying to get my revenge on the werewolves who murdered my family. At that time, I only wanted revenge and didn't think of anything else. I didn't even care about my own life. But then I met you" said Chase to David like a lover. It made David very uneasy but he didn't voice his discomfort.

"You made me want to live David. I wanted to live a long life with you. But death was approaching me. It's still coming for me. I killed the demon who I made the deal with. But later I found out that, he was just a salesman. And Crowley holds all the contracts. So in order to get freedom and live, I need to kill Crowley"

"Good luck with that" said Dean quipping in

"But I didn't want to do it alone. I wanted you to join me and help me kill Crowley. And I missed hunting with you" said Chase looking at David with intense eyes. David was quietly listening to him without saying a single word.

"But you had already decided that you don't want to hunt anymore thanks to your sister. I tried to convince her to let you come with me. But she was never going to let me get you back on the road" said Chase and he looked away from David this time. It made David narrow his eyes at Chase.

"Chase, what did you do?" asked David with cold tone of voice. Chase didn't answer him. The silence was saying a lot of things but David refused to understand them or believe them.

"Chase, I am asking you a question. What did you do?" asked David more forcefully and more aggressively

"He made a plan with your aunt Christiana" answered Sam realizing that Chase isn't going to say anything else. And they need to tell David the truth

"Christiana was never possessed by any demon. She was just pretending because she wanted to kill Davina" said Sam. David furrowed his brows in confusion

"But why?"

To answer that question, Sam opened the diary once again and started reading from it

_"Dear Diary,_

_I am pregnant. At first I freaked out but then I asked David without telling him about the pregnancy that if he wants kids. David told me that he wants a lot of kids. And he wants them with me. I felt so happy. I should tell David immediately that I am pregnant with his baby but I want to surprise him. This is going to be his birthday gift from me."_

"Davina was pregnant" gasped out David. Obviously he didn't know that. David felt like breaking down right then and there. His knees were giving out

"Yes, she was. Chase knew that" said Dean "Didn't you Chase?"

"And somehow Christiana found out about it as well" said Sam and he continued reading the diary

"_Dear Diary, _

_Why is she here? I can't stand her. Christiana hates me with passion. And the feeling is mutual. Christiana never really found out anything but she has been suspecting me and David for a very long time and she thinks I am a devil in disguise of a girl. Something that needs to be vanquished or get rid of. _

_To make a grey cloud greyer, I think Christiana found out about my pregnancy or at least suspects it. I don't know how she found out because I haven't even told David yet. She didn't say anything to me or ask me anything but the look she is giving me, I tell you. I just want her gone from the house. First Chase and now Christiana. Not to mention Chase hasn't left the town yet. So there is still a chance he might be able to change my brother's mind. I am having a very bad feeling nowadays. As if something bad is about to happen"_

"We have found out everything we could about your aunt. For Christiana, Davina was an evil being. She was determined to stop the baby from being born. For fear that it might be the anti Christ. Christiana and Chase both wanted Davina dead. But they couldn't do anything individually. Then thanks to Chase, they planned to kill Davina together" said Dean revealing all the truths at once

"Chase wanted you back in the hunting business, so he needed to motivate you. And revenge is always a great motivation. Chase asked Christiana to attack you afterwards killing Davina and let you know that it was a demon named Crowley who killed Davina. So that you would hunt Crowley along with him" said Sam continuing the story

"Unfortunately Christiana didn't know that Chase had a plan for her as well. Didn't you Chase?" asked Dean to Chase who lowered his face more

"Christiana thought Chase is going to pretend to rid her off the demon and she is going to act clueless about what just happened and what she just did. But Chase really killed her. Because obviously he couldn't risk you ever learning about the truth" said Sam which explained why David hasn't heard anything about the haunted house in Springfield. Because Chase was keeping it from him very expertly. If Dean hadn't called him, David would have never found out about his sister.

"Everything happened just according to the plan. You started hunting again along with Chase. And you were chasing Crowley as well. You even left your parents and Chase become everything for you, just like he wanted it" said Dean and David looked at Chase with disbelieve in his eyes. He was too shocked to react in any other way at that moment. David never thought his best friend, his hunting buddy is capable of doing such horrible things. And to him.

"Unfortunately for Chase, Davina knew a lot about supernatural stuffs as well. She knew that you or Chase is going to cremate her after her death. But she needed to stay back to let you know the truth behind her death and let you know who her real killer is. That's why she hid her diary in a very safe place where no one would find it or get to destroy it. We wouldn't have found out this diary either if Davina hadn't shown us where to look for it" said Sam explaining to David how and why Davina is still here.

After hearing out everything, David remained silent for a while. He didn't move, didn't blink and there was doubt if he was breathing even. After the moment was over, David looked straight at Chase. The way he looked at Chase, it scared the culprit to no limit. David wanted to burn him alive. Hear his screams and watch him die a painful death. But David wasn't going to do that or anything so horrible. Chase deserved worse punishment than death actually.

"If you think I am going to kill you and save you from facing the hell hounds after everything you did, you are absolutely wrong Chase" said David as he stepped closer to Chase in a frightening way

"You are going to die Chase. And you would be all alone when hell hounds come for you" said David with strong tone of voice that was full of venom

"May hell show no mercy to you"


	18. Chapter 18: Farewell Little Sister

**Chapter 18: Farewell Little Sister**

David stood quietly at the cemetery, in front of Davina's grave. Chase has taken off already. Never again, David is going to see his face. He wished he never met Chase in the first place. David looked fondly at Davina's diary in his hand. He wished to keep it but he can't. Davina wouldn't rest in peace as long as this diary is intact. Sighing out heavily David took out a lighter from his jeans pocket. After a moment pause, David set the diary on fire. He let it burn slowly. It was like watching Davina burn into ashes. Tears came out of David's eyes right away. Suddenly Davina appeared in front of him. David was startled at first but then he relaxed. Davina smiled at him and seemed quite happy at the moment. David tried to touch her but she vanished in the thin air. A heavy sigh escaped David's breath. He dropped the diary on the ground and let it burn more.

"Farewell little sister" said David in a low tone of voice. Sam and Dean watched the hunter from distance.

"Do you think he is going to be alright?" asked Sam to Dean with concern in his voice

"Well he just found out that his best friend murdered his little sister who he loved the most in this world. I think, he would need some time to function properly again. But he will be alright. David is a hunter after all" said Dean with assured tone of voice. David started walking away from the grave and towards the Winchester brothers. He stood in front of them and started talking

"Sam, Dean. Thank you for everything. Without your help, I would have never found out what really happened to my sister. Thanks a lot" said David from the bottom of his heart. Though the truth is heart shattering but David is glad that he found out the truth at last and could set his sister free.

"There is no need to thank us man. We were just doing our job here" said Dean professionally

"And we are glad that we could help you and Davina" said Sam with a bit emotion. That's how Sam is.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Dean curiously to David

"I am going to visit mom and dad. They are living all alone. I should have never left them in the first place" said David and Sam and Dean nodded in agreement to that

"Yeah, you should do that" encouraged Sam

"So, I guess, this is goodbye" said Dean and looked at Sam who nodded in reply

"Yeah. I hope we meet again though" said David really wishing to bump into the brothers again in his life

"Take care" said Sam.

David walked away from the brothers. Both Sam and Dean sighed out heavily. One more case solved and unknown number of cases to go. Dean got into the car and started the engine. Sam got in as well.

"So where to now?" asked Dean and Sam replied

"Atlanta. Something is going on over there"

**THE END**


End file.
